A Most Unlikely Partnership
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: Harry's been an Auror since he graduated from Hogwarts and brought down Voldemort. Yet Four years after those events, Harry gets a partner, and it's Draco Malfoy. WIP with Mayhem's Angel.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Most Unlikely Partnership

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do not belong to us. The character of Bernard Strongshack however, DOES belong to Mayhem.

Warnings: Future Yaoi. Slash. Stuff.

Notes: Mayhem has nothing to say. Oh wait. This is her first HP fic. Yep. That's it. Nuriko have anything to say?

Nuriko: This is only my third trip into the world of Harry Potter and this time I thought I'd have fun taking HP and DM to a new level. Their future. I play Draco while Mayhem play's Harry. As a side, to all my fans of Magic and Mobile Suits... Part 16 is in the works... and I hope to have it up sometime within the next week. For now... on with this one. Enjoy.

_**A Most Unlikely Partnership**_

_Chapter One:_

Harry Potter waited in the main offices of the Aurors, gathered with all of the other Aurors that the head of the department had called together to make an announcement. He glanced at the clock, noticing his boss was fifteen minutes late. He was thinking of leaving, when the door burst open, revealing the head Auror, Bernard Strongshack.

"Hello everyone! Glad you're all here! Got some exciting news for all of you!"

Harry rolled his eyes. The man was a good auror, but sometimes you couldn't tell. "C'mon Strongshack. Get on with it." He said.

His boss sent the dark haired man a tiny glare, nothing compared to the ones he used to get from Malfoy back at Hogwarts. "I'd like to introduce you all to our newest Auror." He paused, waving a hand towards the door way. "Draco Malfoy."

Draco walked in, dressed in a fine black suit. A black shirt was underneath. Draco had always welcomed wearing black. Mostly because it complimented his coloring. With his pale blond hair kissing his shoulders and his piercing silver eyes, he took in the others.

"Thank you, Mr. Strongshack," Draco said in his deep, cultured voice. As always, a Malfoy, if a reformed one, didn't show a hint of what he was really feeling. He was nervous and worried. Many people hated his father. They strongly hated the Malfoy name. Yet he wasn't his family. In fact, with his father dead and his mother gone crazy, he was the only one left of Malfoy blood.

"I'm honored to be welcomed into such a position," he said after a moment of silence, standing straight and tall.

Harry's jaw literally dropped when Malfoy stepped forward. "What the hell Strongshack? Malfoy? Are you mad? We can't have /him/ working with us! He's on the Dark side!" Harry sputtered, incredulous.

Draco's eyes seemed to narrow. "What's the matter, Potter? Can't stand the fact I'm working at the same place as you and now you've got to act all high and mighty?" he sneered back, falling into old attitudes.

"I am not! I just can't see why **you** would want to be an auror. Don't you have other things to do? Like torture innocents? And yeah, I can't stand the fact that you're going to be here too!" Harry snarled. He hadn't even changed since school and everything through the war. Still the same old jerk.

Draco laughed. "That was lame, Potter." He then looked at Strongshack. "Forgive me," he said, the smile fading from his lips. Seriousness crossing his features. "That is no way to begin a new job, sir. Sorry."

"That's alright, son. No harm done. Potter, I need every report you're working on, on my desk tomorrow morning. And don't bother Mr. Malfoy anymore."

Harry glared, but decided not to say anything else at the moment.

Draco looked between the two. "It was my fault for beginning it, sir. Perhaps I could help?"

"No, no. Mr. Potter must learn that his actions aren't always appropriate. You can just get set up and find your way around. In fact, Potter can be the one to show you around. Yes, that will work quite fine." Strongshack decided.

"But sir!" Harry started to protest, before he was silenced with another glare, threatening his job this time.

Malfoy really didn't want him to be in too much trouble. "Sir, might I suggest that since Potter doesn't like me, he can show me around as punishment?"

Well, I suppose that will work just as well, but Potter, I **will** need those reports before the end of the century, hmm?"

Draco sighed and looked away. "Thank you sir."

"Not at all my boy! Now, back to work everyone! Can't stop evil by standing around!"

Draco smiled slightly at that. If it was a true saying, then it was you can't stop evil lying down. But that didn't always work.

"I am sorry about getting you in trouble, Potter. Old habits die hard. Even for me."

Harry glared a little. "So I noticed. C'mon. Might as well show you the place now." He started off, not bothering to make sure Draco was following.

He did follow, keeping a good distance away. "You hate me, don't you?"

"It's taken you this long to notice? Thought you were a bit brighter Malfoy."

He snorted. "So much more than you that all that paper work would have been done by now."

"Right. Like you could do it **all**." Malfoy hadn't seen Harry's desk yet. Truthfully, it was stacked high with cases that had been finished months ago. He just never got around to writing it all up. "Unfortunately, the only available desk right now, is in the same office as mine, so I guess we'll be sharing for a while."

He shrugged. "Tell me what you know about them and I could. Without a problem."

Harry relented and gave him the details on a few of them as they walked through the maze of halls in the ministry. He came to a door, his name shining on the plaque, and now Draco's had joined it. "This is it. A bit far from everything, but it's alright."

He nodded, noticing the pile of paper work on the desk. Taking the seat that looked less than used; he picked up a folder and began filling it out.

"What are you doing? You weren't serious about helping me with this were you?"

He didn't even look up. "Does it look like I was serious? If I come across one I don't know anything about, Then I'll set it aside and leave it for you."

Harry was surprised for the second time that day. "Well, okay I guess." He sat down on the other side of his desk and grabbed a folder, and started working. It wasn't long before this became boring, and he had to stop and stretch, looking at the clock.

The large pile had become rather small. Twelve files rested to Draco's left while the rest were at his right, finished and complete. He looked up and blinked. "Are those five the only one's you did, Potter?"

"Um, yeah. The paper work was never my strong suit." He blushed and looked away, grabbing another file.

He laughed. "Give me those, Potter. Take these. I didn't have the case information or I would have them done as well." He took the pile beside him and went to work, handing over two of the twelve sitting beside him.

Harry took them. "These are the only ones you didn't know?

He shrugged, looking away. "You rambled on about a lot of them while showing me around. You didn't leave out much, and many of them seemed to be alike... so it wasn't hard to finish the paperwork."

"Oh." He couldn't think of anything else to say, unused to Malfoy being so nice.

He then smirked. "Of course, that's only two of tweleve I didn't know. So you need to get to work, Potter," he commented with a smirk.

He stared at him, green fire in his eyes. Leave it to Malfoy to fool him like that. He reached for his quill with a bit of a snarl and got down to work.

Malfoy couldn't help but grin. Potter was a handsome man, but when his eyes were spitting fire, he was breath taking. And Draco knew every way to make him angry. "Come now Potter? Did you think I'd make this that easy for you?"

"No. Of course not. Can't expect anything easy coming from a Malfoy. Especially you." He snarled in the other man's direction, refusing to look at him.

Draco laughed as he finished up the ones sitting beside Harry. Once they were finished, it was left to the twelve he hadn't been able to do. "Oh, well, be thankful I'm on your side then. Cause this kind of intelligence would be deadly in the wrong hands," he commented. He had a photographic memory. It was one of the reasons his father had wanted him to join Voldemort all those years ago. But in the end, he couldn't handle it. So he let it go. There was nothing else he could have done. When Voldemort fell, he had almost been brought into the group. Luckily, he had escaped untouched... but not unscarred.

Harry looked up, sensing something hidden behind those words. Something he wasn't going to learn of anytime soon either. "True. I think it would be. Thank you for helping."

He shrugged it off. "It was partly my fault your boss got angry with you."

"No, he's always angry with me for something. It wasn't you."

"So, still causing trouble even out of school, eh Potter? I suppose that's nothing new."

"Hn. Maybe." He bent back over his work, wanting to finish

"Well, in any case, this many files being handed it... I don't think he'd sweat over twelve... even when there are over fifty-two done."

Harry blushed. "I suppose you're right." He put down his quill. "Do you want to go eat?" Its getting kind of late." He offered, thinking to pay him back for his kindness, as out of place as it was.

He blinked, raising a single eyebrow. "Are you sure about this? After all, being seen with me might hurt your reputation."

"Hn. I'm sure it will be fine. Nothing to worry about if you're a fellow auror right?" He asked of the blonde.

He shrugged, nodding his head. "I suppose not. Even if every one of them wondered what the hell I was doing here."

"Yeah. They probably are. What **are** you doing here though?"

"I've seen first hand what wizards could do. I worried for a while. Then decided I could be of help with everything that's stored up here." As he spoke, he tapped his forehead.

"Up there? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, staring at him quizzically.

He rolled his head. "And they made you an Auror? I meant in my head, Potter. I've got a lot of knowledge in my head."

"Oh. Well, most people do. Are you saying you're so special to this job because you know so much?"

Draco's silver eyes flashed as he watched him. "You have no idea how much I know... or what I wished I could forget."

Harry decided it was best if he dropped it right there. He didn't want to get back on Draco's bad side already. "Alright. C'mon. I'm hungry."

He nodded and followed him, but he was silent. He didn't want to remember what his words had made him remember.

Harry noticed his silence, even as he was deep in his own thoughts. He wondered what the blond had meant when he said that his knowledge was so powerful.

A woman stopped and stared as Draco passed by, before calling out to him. "Mr. Malfoy, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you out and about."

Draco grimaced and waved her off. "Leave me alone. I will do what I can, miss. Please be certain to remember that."

She swallowed at the tone and nodded. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Forgive me." She then rushed off, glancing back at him occasionally.

Harry looked back at the woman then turned to Draco. "What was that all about? Why shouldn't you be out? That is a strange comment to make to someone."

He nodded. "It would be, if it weren't for the fact that I've been in Saint Mungo's Hospital for the last five months."

"What! Why would you be there!"

"Voldemort doesn't take kindly to people who refuse him."

"Well, that's true, but he's been gone for four years now. How are you being punished now!"

"I haven't been for the last year. But for seven months I refused treatment. I got so ill one day, they had to take me in. He had one of his servants tormenting me. He said he would tell him when to stop. When Voldemort died, there was no one who could stop him from doing what he was. Yet, eventually, Aurors found him... and rescued me."

Harry thought over this, "So you decided to become one yourself and save others?"

He nodded once. "I know there are others like me, who are being tormented. Even as we talk, there's at least two people unaccounted for."

"Have you told anyone else about this? I think someone needs to know, so we can search for them."

He nodded, almost as if rolling his eyes would have been a waste of time. "Of course. I wasn't about to wait until I could go after them myself... they could be dead by then."

"Who did you tell? Were they able to do anything?"

"Strongshack was the first I told. He sent men out. Told me there were some positive and negative results."

"Positive and negative? How? Did they catch the ones responsible?" Harry wondered why he hadn't heard about all this before. Strongshack had probably kept it locked up pretty tight, the whole business having to deal with Voldemort. Being a younger, less experienced auror, he wasn't always kept informed. It was difficult getting used to, since he had known everything about Voldemort before when he was in school

Draco nodded. "Some were captured, others not. The victims... were not always so fortunate."

"They died? How many people were holding them anyways?

"At last count, fifty-seven. But those were the ones I knew about."

"Fifty-seven? To control two people? To torture them?" Harry was shocked. He hadn't thought it would be that many. Maybe four or six, but 57? "...How...How many tortured you?"

"There were four in charge of me. I heard it was the same with others. But the number I was referring to was the number of victims."

"Victims. Those were all people who left Voldemort, who suffered for the light side?" Hearing this saddened Harry. He felt that any of the work he had done to rid the wizarding world of Voldemort, hadn't quite been enough.

He nodded. "They refused to help him. That upset Voldemort and he expected to torture them until they were ready to accept. I don't think he ever expected you to win."

"I'm sure he didn't expect it. There were times where even /I/ thought I wouldn't beat him. Still, it's too bad that we've lost so many that could have helped us."

Draco nodded. "Too many people who didn't need to die, died. It was terrible."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that yourself. You must have thought you were going to die several times yourself." After hearing allthis, Harry had definitely developed a respect for the blond walking next to him.

"Well, it certainly wasn't something I expected to walk away from. But it's in the past. I want to help prevent this from happening to others." He kept walking, not bothered by the stares he got.

Harry noticed the stares Draco was getting as well. He was used to getting stares, so he managed to ignore them easily. "Right. Get on with your life. Try to right the wrongs of the world." He said, opening the door of a small café for his companion. "It's not easy though. But I think together, we'll be able to fix some of the world's problems."

Draco blinked, eyeing the dark haired boy almost warily. "Since when did you ever want to have any part of me?"

"Since today."

His gaze softened slightly before he headed on into the café. "So does this mean you want me as a partner?"

"Guess it does." He followed after Draco, heading over to a table in the corner.

He smirked. "Good, because Strongshack already decided I was to be your new partner."

Harry glared. "Figures. He's always doing something like that. I suppose I can deal with it this time."

Draco laughed softly. "I suppose you can. After all, I am rather handy to keep around, even if it is for paperwork alone."

"Heh. You've got that right." The waitress came by then, and Harry ordered a ham sandwich and tea.

Draco gave the person a smile and ordered a pastrami sandwich with ranch instead of mustard and green tea.

Their food came shortly, and the conversation picked up again, this time on a more positive stream.

Draco took a bite of his sandwich before looking toward Harry. "So, where do you live now? Last I remember, you were living with your god awful relatives.

"Lived with the Weasley's for a while, after school and such, but I've got a place in muggle London. What about you? Still head of MalfoyManor?" Harryasked in return. Although, it didn't seem very likely, since all wizards on the dark side knew where it was.

He nodded. "Surprisingly, yes I am. But, it was marked unplotable back during the wars and still isn't plotable today. When father died and mother went insane, there was no one else who would be living there, so, I just couldn't leave it to go to waste."

"Suppose not. Plus you probably didn't want to give up your family home, bad memories or not. It's definitely helpful that it's unplotable."

Draco nodded. "There are more bad memories than good, I regret to admit, but it is still my home. I sent most of the house-elves away, except one. He was too stubborn to leave and almost straight out told me he'd kill himself if I made him go. So, he's still there. Kind of reminds me of how Dobby was. He might even be related to him."

"Really? Never met one that sounds so bold. He could be related, but I have no idea how the family trees of house elves work." He took a bite of his sandwich. "At least there's someone else there. A little less lonely."

Draco's eyes saddened slightly. "It's not really. Dorry isn't really a people person. It's usually just me."

"Well, that happens. House elves don't really seem to be the most social creatures. I'd rather live with one instead of next to Mrs. Crassly and her cats, howling all night long."

Draco laughed, finishing up his sandwich. He then stood, taking his tray to the trash and tossing everything away before looking back toward Harry. "Well, all that and howling cats aside, how about we get back to work?"

"Already?" He groaned. Catching the look on his companion's face, he quickly stood and did the same. "Okay, okay, back to work it is." Harry sighed. At least it wouldn't be as long or boring anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Most Unlikely Partnership – Chapter 2

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do not belong to us. The character of Bernard Strongshack however, DOES belong to Mayhem.

Warnings: Future Yaoi. Slash. Stuff.

Notes: I'm gonna leave this all to Nuriko-chan now. Cause I have nothing. Still.

Nuriko: Nothing much to say. This one is a little short... but there will be more on the way... promise.

_Chapter Two:_

Draco walked in after a particularly stupid mission. Who in the bloody world would think to bewitch a cup? At first he had wanted to think Mad-eye Moody was off doing something stupid again. But no, this time it was someone who hated muggles, and actually thought making their cups spit their drinks back at them would somehow harm them. The wizard turned out to be a young kid, still learning. It had been a simple case of over active magic with no outlet. Sighing, he finished up the report and looked up as Harry came in.

"If all our cases are this dumb, then being an Auror isn't want I want to be."

Harry laughed. "It can't be exciting all of the time, Draco. They have to send us out on particularly stupid missions once in a while."

"Almost three times a week we are sent out on stupid things like this. There is no once in a while."

"You have a point there. We haven't had anything good in weeks."

"I think, for all the joy Strongshacks' had from me joining up, he doesn't trust me any further than he can throw me."

"Which wouldn't be far, knowing him. We need to prove to him - to all of them - that we can do this job. We need... to maybe create our own."

Draco looked up from the paperwork he was filling out and raised a single white eyebrow at him. "Are you out of your mind, Potter? I want him to trust me, not worry that I will cause more trouble."

"Oh, fine. We'll just wait then. Get whatever we're given then."

Draco sighed. "Since when did you become the wicked one and I the good one?"

"Since... doesn't matter. It was just an idea. But, that's alright. Maybe the next one will be bigger." He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on his half of the paper work from the mission.

Draco growled and flicked his wand, levitating his partner's feet up off the paper so he could get back to work. He then let them down and went back to work on them. "Harry, you were so promising... what went wrong?" he teased lightly.

"Hmm. Don't quite know. You tell me" He smirked.

Draco was about to retort when Strongshack came marching into their office. "Hello, sir. What can we do for you?" he asked.

"Help catch this villain." Strongshack replied. "We've got a rogue Death Eater on our hands, and I need everyone on it. Come on, move it!" he commanded, expecting them to already be halfway out the door.

Draco smirked. "Does this call for drastic measures, sir?" he asked, knowing that if it did, they could apparate right from where they were standing.

"Of course it does! How come you're still here?" Strongshack shouted at them. "Get off your lazy asses and move! We have to catch this one before any more people die!"

Draco nodded and looked at Harry before smirked and apparating to the agreed upon place Harry and him had come up with weeks ago.

Harry appeared seconds after Draco and looked up to see the blond offering him a hand up from the hard ground

"Bit of a rush there, eh, Potter?" he asked with a smirk, even as he helped him to his feet, wand firmly in his free hand.

"Just a little." Harry said, pulling out his own wand.

Draco laughed softly, but the mirth didn't reach his eyes. Gray orbs seemed serious, flicking left and right, never resting. "Keep on guard, Potter. I think we landed close to where he is," he said in a soft voice.

"Seems like you're right." Harry said, hearing a high pitched scream coming from not far off to their right.

"Careful. And please... be patient. Don't just jump right in," he whispered, before moving on silent feet toward the source of the scream.

"I won't. You just be careful yourself." Harry whispered back, following on Draco's heels.

Draco smirked. "Of course," he hissed toward his partner, even while his wand was shaking just a little in his grip. Yet he moved silently, almost as if he really wasn't there.

Harry watched him carefully through narrowed eyes. He had noticed the slight shake of Draco's wand before the other's grip had tightened. Harry wondered just how much fear the blond was hiding in his seemingly confident stride.

Slipping up almost like the night, Draco held out his wand and without a single word, cast a petrifaction spell on the man, who was laughing wickedly over a muggle woman. His eyes widened before turning on Draco, seeing as his eyes were the only thing that could move. They then narrowed, almost as if he would love nothing better than to lay into him. Draco, for his part, didn't react to the glare. Instead, he turned to his partner. "Go check on the muggle. You understand them better."

Harry nodded, sure that Draco could handle the wizard... and if not, he would be there to back him up. He ran over to the woman, casting a few healing spells and a calming charm so she wouldn't scream when he tried to help her.

From behind something came at Draco. He felt it and nearly lost his grip on his wand. The feeling of the Cruciatus curse was painful, but he had lived through worse. Sweat dripping from his forehead, he turned and shot out another paralyzing charm. This one also caught its mark, but obviously, not as powerfully. For this one could still talk, and he was spilling darkness with every word.

"Malfoy! You traitor! He may have fallen, but you were to be punished till you agreed to come back! Now, you're working against us? If the Dark Lord does find a way to return, I will tell on you! That's a promise."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "He will never return," he said, before putting the spell on stronger, so he could move nothing but his eyes. That done, he slumped against the wall.

Harry gasped as he watched his partner fall against the bricks. He left the woman where she was, and ran over to Draco. "Malfoy! You alright!" He asked. There was no response, but the blond still breathed. That was a huge relief, but not much comfort. Turning towards the frozen men, his brilliant green gaze narrowed in a deathly glare. "You will pay for that." He muttered darkly.

A few murmured words and a flick of his wand, and the dark wizards found themselves in intense pain, voices unable to cry out in their frozen state as their eyes rolled back into their heads.

Draco opened a single eye and reached out, catching Harry's arm. "Let it go... let the law deal with them. Send out the signal and have the others come."

Harry looked down into bright silver eyes, the pain he felt showing through them. He ended the spell on the men, and sent up the signal that would show all the other aurors where they were.

Draco sighed, closing his single eye once more. "Doing as they do... makes us no better... than them," he commented, pain in his voice.

"I know..." He trailed off, sliding down next to his partner. The blond rested his head against Harry's strong shoulder, weaving in and out of consciousness as they waited for their coworkers to make an appearance. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco, worried about the effects the curse was having on him.

"I'm fine..." he murmured, fighting to stay awake. "Been through worse, Potter. Don't worry so much," he commented, even as the clean up crew arrived.

"I'm not. I never worry." He lied, refusing to show that he cared what happened to his former enemy turned partner and friend.

Draco laughed softly. "Liar," he murmured, before passing out.

Harry stood, and picked up Draco's limp form. He apparated them both straight into the waiting room of St. Mungos, and yelled for a doctor.

Draco was looked over, and once they deemed him all right, they gave him a room, some treatments, and then told him to stay here over night. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. He had seen it too much...

Harry watched over Draco, hovering by his bedside until he would finally awake. After a couple hours, he left to find coffee or something to keep him awake. He opened the door, and stepped silently into the room. He looked up at Draco's form in the bed, and noticed that he was awake.

"Hey..." He called softly, "You feeling better?"

Draco looked over, a small smile cross his lips. Now this.. this was different from his last stay. "Yeah. That really was nothing..."

"It may have been nothing to you, but the rest of us think of it as just a little more than nothing." He resumed his seat next to the bed.

He laughed. "Why? Strongshack knew it was nothing."

"I guess..." he muttered, finding something exteremly fascinating outside the window.

He dropped the smile and looked at Harry. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. You're the one in the hospital, not me." he said, still refusing to look at Draco.

Draco moved to sit up, wincing slightly but still getting up straight. "So, telling me another lie Potter? You are no more fine than I am, I just can't see what's wrong with you."

"There was nothing wrong with the muggle woman. I'm your partner. I should have stayed with you, watched your back like I'm supposed to. And I failed, and you're hurt because of me." He looked into the silver eyes then. He hadn't intended to say all that, but he was relieved and little that he had.

Draco smiled softly at that. "Harry, Muggles come first. You know that. I was all right. It was something you've been through yourself. Don't worry so much."

He frowned, he did have a point, but he still felt bad about it. "I can't help it. Maybe I just..." He quickly stopped speaking, not wanting to reveal too much to the blond.

Draco looked a little closer, before reaching out and taking one of Harry's hands into his own. "You worried about me... didn't you?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Of course. You're my partner, and I would hope my friend."

"Of course I'm your friend!" he exclaimed, almost instantly, before blushing and looking away.

Harry turned Draco's eyes back to him. "Good, because I really like you." Acting before he thought it through, he pressed his lips to Draco's heated cheek in a delicate kiss.

Draco's cheeks turned even redder before looking away a little more. "Mm.. good.. that's the way it should be, huh?"

"Yeah." Harry sat back, staring at the wall. "Oh, sorry. Did you want something to eat or anything?" He asked the wall.

"I might answer that if you look at me."

The green gaze flickered back to the other man breifly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking."

Draco's eyes narrowed and he took a stab in the dark. "The rest you aren't dating anyone is because you like men, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm gay. Why? Is that going to be a problem for you working with me now?" His eyes narrowing in anger.

"It would only be a problem if I want to be a hypocrite!" he growled back, his own eyes flashing sliver fire in his own anger.

Harry started and looked surprised, then a little ashamed. "I didn't know. Look, I'm sorry. I'll just leave now. Feel better soon." He stood and walked to the door.

Draco frowned, before he sighed and laid back. He was too proud to admit he didn't want to be alone... but he couldn't make Harry stay. Not after the attitude it happened.

Harry stopped at the door and looked back at his partner. He'd rather stay and keep him company, but too many mistakes had already been made that day. He shook his head and sighed, shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Most Unlikely Partnership – Chapter 3

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do not belong to us. The character of Bernard Strongshack however, DOES belong to Mayhem.

Warnings: Future Yaoi. Slash. Stuff.

Mayhem: … ? Thanks to the people who've reviewed so far.

Nuriko: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They've made me want to post this chapter up just for you faithful few. Also, the lemons coming soon, for all those eager. Draco and Harry can't resist each other much longer... but it won't be in this chapter.

_Chapter Three:_

Two days later, Draco was finally released. He hadn't seen Harry since the day they had lost their tempers toward one another and he was really worried he would have him as a partner once he returned to the office.

Anyway he looked at it, he had to face facts. He was in love with his partner. There was nothing else to it.

Harry was working in the office he shared with his partner, when he glanced up at the clock and realized that Draco would be back anytime now. He hadn't been able to face going back to St. Mungo's to see him, and he was regretting it more than a little. It seemed that he felt more for the blond than he first realized.

He stood and apparated himself to the hospital. Draco had to have someone there when he got out. He told a nurse that he was here to check out his partner, and waited while she informed the doctor. He signed the release forms the witch brought back with her, and tapped his fingers impatiently on the counter while he waited for Draco to appear.

Some sixth sense told him to look up then, and he saw the blond standing just up the hallway.

Draco stood straight and tall, his gray eyes not as bright as they had been. He bowed his head to the witch who had helped him out before heading over toward Harry. He simply nodded his head to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Not wanting to be questioned about those words, he spoke again swiftly. "I'll meet you in the office." That said, he apparated back to their office. By passing all the welcome back wishes from his other co-workers.

Harry frowned. Well, that hadn't gone as planned. He sighed and apparated back to their office. The second his feet were in the ground, he was marching over to where his partner was already back at work. "What was all that about?" He hissed, "And shouldn't you be at home?"

Without thinking, Draco snapped back with the first thing that came to mind. "Well, I don't want to be alone! And I said I was sorry because I shouldn't have snapped at you in the hospital!" He then paused and blinked, before sighing. "Look, I'm sorry. Again."

Harry's gaze softened. "It's alright. I don't mind. And if you don't want to be alone, you could stay at my place for a bit. Wouldn't mind the company myself."

Draco flushed and looked away. "I... I wouldn't know what to do in a muggle home. I... I've never been without magic."

Harry laughed. "You can still use your magic there. Just not in **front** of the muggles."

He looked away. "I... I'm more comfortable where I know I **can't** be found."

"Well, who would think to look for you in the muggle world? Much less living with your former enemy. Unless you're really against the idea."

"How about we still share a place... but we do it at my home?"

"Hmm. Alright. The rent would certainly be cheaper... You don't have cats do you?"

"I have a house elf... that's it."

"Good. Okay then. You've got a deal. We'll live together." He smiled, and held out his hand to seal it.

Draco blinked, even as he shook his hand. "What do you have against cats?"

"All my neighbors seem to have them. They piss all over the place, and howl at night, so I end up sleeping at work." he explained, sitting down across from Draco

Draco smirked. "Well, I've got no cats, and it's rather silent at my place... so... I'd say all will be all right." He then smiled softly. "When do you plan to move in?"

"Is today okay with you? I don't have a lot to pack up. Shouldn't take long."

"That's fine." He wrote down his address and handed the paper to Harry, knowing it would be the only way he could find the place. "Burn it once you memorize that."

He read it over until he had it memorized, and then burned it with a flame from his wand. "Done."

Draco nodded. "I'll let Dorry know to expect you."

"Alright. I'm heading out to lunch. You want anything?" He stood and pulled on his cape.

"Anything that isn't hospital food?"

He snickered. "Sure thing." Harry apparated out, heading to the restaurant they'd first had lunch at.

Draco sighed and looked through the paperwork, realizing Harry hadn't done any of it since he went into the hospital. He sighed and got to work on it, wondering why he had to get stuck with the lazy one.

Twenty minutes later, Harry reappeared with their food. "Got you some real food." He said; setting a sandwich and tea cup down in front of Draco. A tap of the wand, and it was filled to the brim with steaming tea.

He sniffed the tea and moaned. "Mm... looks wonderful. Thanks Harry." He opened the sandwich and took a bite, savoring the taste of something that didn't seem fabricated in a lab.

"Your welcome." He opened up his own sandwich, and they sat in silence for the next few moments, lost in thoughts of one another.

Once he was done, waved his wand over the trash, causing it to vanish.

Harry left after work, promising Draco that it wouldn't be long to get everything settled in the muggle world. He stepped off the train and walked the short distance to his flat. Letting himself in, he began the long walk up the stairs, passing two of his neighbor's cats on the way.

"You there! Potter!" A little old lady called to him. He looked around and recognized her, yet couldn't quite recall her name. "Yes ma'am?"

"Give an old woman a hand would you?" she said, indicating the many bags resting on the ground at the foot of the stairs. He sighed and turned around, going back down to help. "Glad to help ma'am. Which one is yours again?" He asked, wondering if he had ever known.

After helping the woman and declining to stay for tea, he slumped onto his old ratted couch. Maybe it was a good thing Malfoy had declined his offer. Wouldn't want him to see this place. He started, remembering that he needed to be packing. A careless flick of the wand, and the living room was packed into cardboard cartons that many groceries would be missing.

A couple more spells had the kitchen and his bedroom packed up. He sighed, looking around to make sure he had everything. Satisfied, he apparated everything to the address Malfoy had given him earlier.

Once there, Dorry magiked everything to his room and other places they need to go. Malfoy made certain the home didn't appear old and drab. He had tried to lighten it up. But he wasn't much help.

Harry wandered around the dark manor, knowing that no matter how much anyone tried, it would be a very bright and happy place without much work. Maybe with the two of them could make it a happier place

As he wandered, he thought of Draco and where he was. He had thought that he would be here, but maybe he had had something else to do after work.

Placing the finishing touches on his room, he smiled. Hopefully, Harry would like it. Half-moon glasses rested over his eyes, something he only wore at home when he needed them. He sighed. 'Please let him like this,' he thought.

Dorry came up to Harry a small smile on his face. "Mr. Potter, sir. Dorry is to show you to your room."

"My room? Oh. Yes. Alright." He stuttered a bit, and then followed Dorry up the stairs.

Dorry looked back at him as they walked. "Surly you didn't think master would leave you to sleep on the couch," he grumbled.

"Um. well, no. I suppose not." he blushed, and looked down at the carpet.

Dorry sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes, Dorry believes wizards are becoming a bit balmy, they is," he complained. Draco poked his head out the door at that.

"Dorry! What have I told you!"

"Careful of what Dorry says in front of company!" he said instantly. Draco nodded.

"Exactly." He then looked at Harry, half-moon glasses slipping down his nose. "Sorry about that."

"That's fine. He has a bit of a point. Nice glasses." He commented, walking towards the doorway where the blond stood

He blushed and pulled them off his face. "Um, yeah, but he's not supposed to speak his mind around others. Not every one accepts house-elves like that."

"True, I suppose. I don't mind really. Everyone should be free to speak their minds

Draco sighed. "Fine, then Dorry, you may speak freely around Harry and myself. In a way, Harry will be your master as well, understood?"

Dorry nodded. "Yes sir," he said. He then looked back at Harry. "What shall Dorry call you, Sir?"

"Er, Harry is just fine, I guess." he told the house elf awkwardly.

Dorry nodded. "Fine. As Master Draco has come from your new room, I will leave you here." That said, he vanished. Draco smiled slightly. "I tried to make it more livable. I hope you like it. It's a second largest room in the place."

"I'll be happy with anything. I'm sure it's livable." He told Draco, following him into the room.

Draco nodded and stepped aside, showing the world's largest room. All the while, he smiled as he was certain it was the most different from the rest of the house. It was in soft green tones, even with the bed sheets a nice dark forest green. "Well, do you like it?"

Harry's jaw dropped in surprise. "Like it? It's as big as my whole apartment! I love it!" He walked over to the bed, running his hand over the smooth green silk covers, his mind immediately picturing Draco sprawled out on top, wearing nothing but his soft skin. Harry jerked his hand away, shaking his head, wondering were those thoughts had come from.

Draco looked at him, not missing the action. "Is it the wrong color? I can change it."

"N-no. The color's fine. I like it. The green looks nice." He stuttered, and blushed, looking anywhere than at the bed or at Draco.

Draco's eyebrow rose, watching Harry. He must truly hate being in a new place. His stutter was awful. "Well, I'll leave you to get better acquainted with your room. Dorry put things away, but you might want to re - arrange. When you're done, lunch will be in the kitchen. Just call for Dorry and he'll lead you to it." That said he turned and left the room, not wanting to unsettle him more.

Harry stood there a moment. Then decided he'd rather not be there anymore. Rushing to the door, he threw it open and found Draco still at the top of the stairs. "Wait! I...uh..."

Draco turned and looked at him. "What the devil is wrong with you Potter? Would you rather not be here?"

"Nothing's wrong! I just wanted to... to say thanks. I mean, you didn't have to do all this. In fact, I'm wondering why you're even bothering."

Draco looked away, a soft blush on his cheeks. "Because I wanted to. Leave it at that."

Harry just watched him a moment before agreeing. "Alright, you're just doing it out of the goodness of your heart." He paused. "I'm sorry for acting all weird back there. I really do like it, and I appreciate what you've done with it."

He nodded. "As I said, once your settled and certain you can find everything, come down to the kitchen with Dorry's help. Food will be waiting." That said; he headed on down the stairs, trying not to remember his wild imagination as he had been making the bed. Potter, naked and wanting, sprawled on the bed, had almost been too much for him.

Harry just stood there, watching him leave. After a moment, he turned away, going to acquaint himself with his room, with a heavy sigh.

Draco arrived in the kitchen and pulled on a plain gray apron. Once it was one he began to cook up something. All the while, Dorry stood off to the side, his eyes wider than normal.

"Please master, let me handle this," he begged. "You shouldn't bother with such things."

Draco waved him off. "I've never had you cook for me, Dorry, and I won't begin now. So deal with it." Dorry fell silent, even as he watched his master do things a Malfoy would have never done. He was cooking, without the use of magic.

Harry wasted what he thought was an appropriate amount of time discovering where everything was in the room, which was much larger than first expected when you added in the huge walk in closet and bathroom. Then he just flopped on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling until his mind began picturing Draco in several different positions on the bed with him.

Deciding that that was quite enough, he decided to find the kitchen on his own. This is how he learned that Draco could cook without magic.

Draco was softly humming; all the while he made blueberry pancakes with ease. Even as he worked on homemade hash browns and eggs. Noticing Harry, with a pair of half-moon glasses resting on Draco's nose he smiled.

"How do you prefer your eggs, Harry? I know it's early, but I thought breakfast for dinner would be a good idea."

"Sounds interesting. I like them sunny - side up." He took a seat on a stool at the island in the center, and watched attentively as his new house mate worked.

He cooked diligently and once they were done, he set everything on a plate before Harry, before beginning work on his own.

He waited while Draco cooked his own, the delicious smells making his mouth water and his stomach growl.

"Need butter? Syrup? Anything?" he asked as he placed toast before him and then his own plate. He then took it over to sit beside Harry, summoning the aforementioned items to the table.

"Thanks." He told Draco, spreading some of the butter on his pancakes.

Draco did the same, before summoning jelly for his toast. He also put syrup on his pancakes and a small bit on his hash browns. He then smiled. "Let me know honestly if I did all right," he said, before digging into his own meal.

Smothering everything in syrup, he took a bite of his pancake and had to hold in his moan of pleasure. They were so good; the best he had tasted. He hadn't had anything like this in a long while, and was really enjoying it now.

Draco smiled at his barley held back sounds and while he was finding himself wishing those moans were for other reasons than good food, he kept those thoughts to himself. "So, I take it its good, seeing you are demolishing it."

He swallowed, cheeks coloring slightly. "Yeah, it's really good." He complimented the chef, taking another bite.

He laughed. "Well, I hated having Dorry cook for me when it was just me. I mean, I can't cook large meals, so he handles those. But ones for myself or one more person, I handle."

"Makes sense. I'd feel awkward having someone else cook when it was just me. Then again, I'm glad you can, because I'm not that great in the kitchen."

Draco laughed. "I see. I suppose then that it is a good thing I can cook."

"Yeah. A very good thing."

Draco smirked. "So, what do you want for breakfast tomorrow? I'll make whatever you can think of."

"Waffles. With strawberries and cream." He answered immediately.

He smiled. "Oh, and here I thought you were going to give me a challenge."

"I could, but I don't feel like it. And because I love waffles like that."

He nodded. "I was thinking, for the Christmas party at the office, that I'd make miniature scones with strawberries and cream in them. What do you think?"

Harry just stared at him. "I think. That would be really good, and make everyone fall in love with you."

He snorted. "There's only one person I want... and I don't think that will happen... but, maybe something a little less extravagant then?"

"I think its fine, but yeah, it mite be a little much for the office. Can't go wrong with a pie though."

"What kind? I can make whatever is asked for... but which one?"

"Hmmm... people seem to like cheery, don't know why, it's not that great. Always got apple or pumpkin

"How about one of each?" he stood, cleaning the dishes and putting them away with a wave of his wand. He then pulled out a flat pan and other ingredients before beginning to make something else.

"Sounds fine with me." Harry watched what his partner was doing. "What are you making now?"

He smiled. "Something special." He made a thin pastry before adding sliced strawberries and cream on top of it. He then rolled it once it had thickened slightly and hardened. He then placed it on a plate and handed it over to Harry, after adding extra whip cream to the top. "Here."

"What is it?" He asked, barely before he had sunk his teeth into it.

"A strawberries and cream scone, large size."

"It's really, really excellent. Brilliant." He took another bite, letting it practically melt in his mouth.

He grinned, beginning to clean this mess up by hand this time, seeing as it wasn't much.

Suddenly, it clicked in Harry's brain. He had said that people would fall in love with his talent for scones... and then Draco had made one for him. Did that mean...? He looked at the blond out of the corner of his eye. No, it couldn't. But... maybe it did.

Draco sighed. He had hoped, by doing what he did, that Harry would have come out with that old Gryffindor candor and straight out asked him if he had intended for him to declare he was in love with him. That way, Draco could have at least replied in kind, and if taken wrong, could call it all as a joke. But Harry hadn't said anything... and that was beginning to hurt worse.

Harry set down the scone. "Are you telling me you love me or something with this?" He asked. Harry had seen the slightly pained expression pass over Draco's face, and figured he was reasonably safe asking.

Draco, feeling like he was at his breaking point, let Slytherin cunning take control. "So what if I was?" he asked, turning away from him to begin putting dishes away.

"Nothing. I was only wondering." He muttered. He hated when he couldn't read Draco. One moment everything was fine, the next everything was so tense, it choked him. "I'm just going to go up to bed early then. Good Night." he stood and swept out of the room. Slumping against the wall the moment he was out, he heaved a sigh. Would he ever be able to tell Draco how he felt? That he loved him? He sure hoped so, because it really hurt keeping all this inside

Draco sighed and looked at Dorry. "Well, that went well, didn't it," he said, not realizing Harry was still within hearing distance. "Tell a man you love him, and it backhands you like a vindictive Slytherin at an all night stag party."

Dorry frowned. "Master Draco, perhaps... you weren't using the right words?" Draco sighed.

"Perhaps not. But I could never just come out and say 'Potter, I love you'. He'd look as me as if I had gone daft or something." He finished the dishes. "Anything you'd like before I go read in the study, Dorry?" Dorry smiled.

"A strawberry banana smoothie, as you called it, would be nice." Draco nodded, pulling out stuff for it.

Harry gasped, hearing those words come from Draco's lips. He loved him? He wanted to rush back and tell Draco that he loved him too, but that would mean letting him know that he had been listening in on his conversation. Besides, with the way he had just acted, he doubted itwould go over well. He heard Draco say he was going to the study. He quickly raced, up the stairs, not wanting to be found and make things worse.

After making a smoothie for the two of them, he left clean up for Dorry and headed off to the study. He had plenty of books he could read, seeing as he wasn't tired. And while he couldn't get images of Harry writhing and moaning above him out of his head, he'd have to settle for books that could take him mind elsewhere.

Harry changed into an old and comfortable pair of pajama pants, crawling underneath the sheets with a heavy mind. He found a book of Draco's but couldn't concentrate, his mind wandering to thoughts of Draco spread out and yelling his name in pleasure below him. Tossing the book aside, he turned off the lamp and tried to sleep. He found no rest there, as the images became clearer.

Giving up, he got up. Wandering down the stairs, he went to get a glass of water. He noticed a light shining from underneath a door. Going to investigate, he found Draco fast asleep in a chair by the fireplace. He smiled, brushing the long blond strands out of his face. He bent down to his level, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. He left his love there sleeping, his mind now calmed to let him sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Most Unlikely Partnership – Chapter 4

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and Co. do not belong to us. The character of Bernard Strongshack however, DOES belong to Mayhem.

Warnings: Future Yaoi. Slash. Stuff.

Mayhem: The reviewers make me feel loved. Feeling loved makes me happy. Happy me you next chapter! YAY! … I'm so addicted to this song. (Butterfly, Ayumi Hamasaki. (It's in English)) I need my samurai too. I'll be his little butterfly. :sighs: Well, how about you read about two people who have actually MET their love? Okay? Okay. Have fun, and love me with your reviews!

Nuriko: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I look forward to more of them. Please keep them coming and we, in turn, will keep the chapters coming.

_Chapter Four:_

Draco woke up slowly, feeling uncomfortable from sleeping in the chair all night. Yet once he stretched, he was able to stand and went up to shower and change his clothes. Once he was done, he headed downstairs, his wet hair hanging damply into his face. Slowly he got to work on the breakfast Harry had asked for, Dorry probably still in bed.

Harry awoke with a start, pulled out of the sweetest dreams he had ever had. A brief second of wondering where he was, and groping for his glasses, he remembered he was at Malfoy Manor. Realizing that it was the smell of waffles that had woken him up, he sat up quickly. Oh, how good they smelled! He got up and showered, dressing in a bit of a hurry. He hoped Draco wouldn't be mad at him for the way he had left last night, but he would apologize... again, anyway.

Draco worked slowly, almost lovingly. He didn't want even one thing to come out wrong. If he couldn't have Harry love him in return, then at least he could make him happy. This was something he wanted. And he'd damn well make it perfect.

Harry came into the kitchen, and saw Draco diligently working away. He yearned to go wrap his arms around the other man and tell him that he loved him, but couldn't just yet. Instead he settled for standing there in the door way, and giving a rough "Good morning." instead of a kiss like he wanted.

Draco looked up, flipping a perfectly made waffle onto a plate of four of them. "Morning. How many do you want? Did you sleep well?"

"A little trouble at first, but pretty good the rest of the night." he looked at the stack on the plate. "Those will be fine, thanks."

He nodded, and then added on the strawberries and cream topping, before handing the plate over. He also placed a fresh glass of orange juice in front of him.

"Great. It looks good." Harry commented, picking up his fork.

Draco nodded, glad he thought it looked good. He then served himself up peaches and cream waffles before taking a seat beside him and beginning to eat his own breakfast.

Harry ate silently, not sure what to say after what had happened during their last meal. He took a drink, and tried. "You think we'll have anything good to do at work today?" He knew it was bad, but it was the only safe topic left.

Draco shrugged. "No clue. That is, if we had work today. Strongshack called earlier today. Said we are to take a much needed day off."

"What? Why? What for?"

"Couldn't be because we have no paperwork and absolutely nothing to do for today, could it?" he asked.

"Oh. Could be, I guess." He stared down at his waffles, before pushing the unfinished plate away from him.

Draco's eyebrow rose, pain flaring his eyes at the reaction before he quickly hid it. "I've got a few errands to run. Why don't you enjoy the house? Explore," he said, standing once he finished his own and waved it clean and back in the cupboard.

"You sure you don't need any help with your errands? I wouldn't mind coming with you instead of staying here alone." He asked, not knowing he had hurt Draco seconds before.

This time the pain did show, and he couldn't hide it. "You didn't seem very hungry this morning. I'm pretty sure it's from being stuck in this house with me. If you want to, I'll write a list and you can go get what we need."

"Stuck with you? As far as I remember, I **agreed** to move in, to keep us /both/ from being lonely. And ever consider that I just don't always have a huge appetite when I wake up? Merlin, if you're going to be this offended every time I do something, maybe I'll leave. I'm sure you at least will be happier that way." He glared angrily at the blond. How could he think that he hated it, just because he hadn't finished his waffles?

Draco felt as if he was slapped. "I was more referring to my confession of love, Potter. But look at it how you will," he said, before turning and walking out the door.

Harry stood up and ran out the door after him. Grabbing the other boy by the arm, he spun Draco around to face him. "Explain what youmean, about your confession of love. When did you ever say the words, I love you, Potter, to me? Not recently that I can recall!"

"If you need it so bluntly fine," he spat. His voice softened as he looked at him with his heart in his eyes. "I do love you Potter. And I didn't mean to hurt you by confessing it."

"Hurt me? The only way you hurt me was by not telling me before, because I love you too, Malfoy." Harry leaned in, drawing him closer and kissing him softly on the lips.

Malfoy's breath caught in his throat and he returned the soft kiss before pulling back and asking the question that came to mind. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Same reason you didn't tell me. I was afraid you would hate me for falling for you."

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "You would make it my responsibility to confess first, wouldn't you Potter. I thought I had told you yesterday, but you just turned and went to bed."

"That? I thought you were joking. I didn't have a witty comeback, and didn't feel like having you make me out as a moron, so I went to bed where you tortured me in dreams."

"I wasn't joking. I wanted you so badly... but I couldn't admit it. I had dreams of you in that bed, the whole time I got that room ready for you I was going around with a raging hard-on"

"Maybe that's why when I touch the blanket, all I could see was you lying there naked. Course, couldn't let it show with you standing there, so I had to think several nasty thoughts and stop my own hard-on from becoming noticeable."

Draco sighed. "We make a right odd couple of gays. Trying to hide our attraction and keeping feelings to ourselves."

Harry laughed. "You've got that right. But at least we know now."

He nodded. "Question is, what do we do about it?

Harry thought for a minute. "Well, I don't know what we're going to do about it. But I'd like to see where this could go."

Draco smirked. "Oh, I know exactly where this could go... and it leads back to that room of yours encouraging some of those daydreams you had of me."

Harry smirked back at him. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He leaned in to give Draco another heated kiss, this one a little more demanding than the last.

Draco groaned, leaning into Harry before wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. He was just as passionate as Harry and as an after thought; he slid his tongue along his lips, teasing them lightly.

Harry gasped when he felt Draco's wet tongue slide against his lips, opening them to the intrusion.

Draco took what was offered and slipped his tongue inside. With a growl, he pulled Harry up tightly against him and deepened the kiss as his tongue explored inside his warm mouth.

Harry moaned, and slid his own tongue against Draco's, tasting the sweetness of the syrup and peaches. He wrapped his arms tighter around Draco's waist, and felt his arousal rub against his own.

It was at this specific moment that an owl choose to fly through the open window and land on his head, tapping him impaitently with the letter it held in it's beak.

Breaking away, irritated, he snatched at the bird on his head

Draco glared at the owl. "You sure know how to ruin a good moment, don't you. Just wait. I plan to make a great dinner with you as the main course," he muttered to it.

The owl squawked angrily, nipping Draco's hand which was still loosely around Harry's neck before winging out the window.

Harry took the bitten hand and kissed it better as he read of the contents of the letter. "Something's wrong. I have to go to the Weasley's immediately."

Draco's venom from being interrupted melted as he looked at Harry and caressed his cheek lovingly. "Want me to go with you? Or do you think I shouldn't?"

"Maybe you shouldn't. They don't know yet, and the letter doesn't say what the problem is. I'm sorry, but I think it might be better if you stay here. Plus, I know you'll be safe."

Draco sighed, not admitting to how much it hurt not to be able to be there to help him.

"Got it, Harry. Just... summon me if you need me... okay?"

"Of course." Harry kissed him again, and was gone.

Draco sighed and headed into the study, not really having anything to do until Harry returned.

Harry appeared in the middle of Mrs. Weasley's kitchen, and found himself gripped in a painful hug. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing all over his front and wailing something about Mr. Weasley, and the office. Bewildered, he patted her on the back, and tried to ease away.

Ginny wonderfully choose that moment to walk in, and Harry sent her a pleading look.

Ginny came in, red hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She sighed and patted her mother's shoulder. "Mum, let him go. You don't want to kill him."

Mrs. Weasley slowly released Harry and blew her nose loudly into a handkerchief. Now that he could breathe, Harry tried again to ask what was wrong.

"What were you saying about Mr. Weasley? What's wrong at the office?" He didn't recieve an answer, and turned again to Ginny for an answer.

Ginny smiled softly. "Apparently, a muggle object was enchanted to blow up when touched and father was the unfortunate one to actually touch it. He's at St. Mungos and they won't tell mum anything about how he's doing."

"And what can I do?" He asked, feeling a little silly

Ginny sighed. "You're an Auror. You can get in to see him where we can't."

"Oh. Right." His cheeks turned a little pink at that. "I'll go now and come back as soon as I can."

Ginny nodded. "I'll go with you. This way, you can tell me and I can come straight back home and let mom know."

"Alright. Let's go then." He took her hand, and apparated them to the hospital.

Ginny showed him to the place where her father was and stayed back when she knew she'd only get in Harry's way.

Harry went in, and saw Mr. Weasley lying on the bed. Mr. Weasley was pale under the burn marks, but there didn't seem to be too much damage done.

Authur Weasley's eyes slowly opened, or rather, one did. The other had a gel over it to keep it closed for the moment. As he glanced to the side, he saw Harry and smiled.

"H'llo, Harry. It's good to see you," he said in a small, smoke choaked voice.

"Mr. Weasley! What happened! Wait, I don't think you should be speaking..." Harry sat down next to the bed

He coughed and shook his head. "It's alrig't Harry. They've done a lot for me. Seemed someone enchanted a Toastee to blow up when touched... and I was the lucky one to do it."

Of course, he had meant Toaster when he spoke, but then again, he never really got them right most of the time.

Harry managed to figure out what he was talking about. "So you're okay then? Mrs. Weasley sent me an owl, and she was absolutely distraught when I arrived. Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

"Dear, Molly gets so worried when one of us is hurt," he said softly, before coughing once again. "Let her know I'll be rig't as rain. Nothing too terrible. They'll let her visit me tomorrow. Provided my eye heals properly... but don't add that part."

"Alright, sir. I won't. I had better go tell her. Get better soon."

He nodded. "I will." He then looked thoughtful. "Didn't Malfoy become your partner?" he asked.

Harry started. "Er, well, yes. He did."

"I thought so. Why isn't he with you? Boy's been alone so much, I figured, the two of you working together, you would have become friends by now."

"We have the day off. And actually, we're living together. I thought it would be best if he stayed behind though."

"Goodness no. That boy had it rough. When the Auror's found him, he was shaking and couldn't even form a sentance. Some thought him wicked and should die. Other's believed he should go to Azkaban without a thought." He tisked at that. "Molly and I, we heard about the arguement and told everyone that there had to be a reason why they had been so cruel to him. They brought him here. Molly came to visit, but he was always so out of it, I don't know if he knew. You should bring him by sometime. Maybe for dinner on the day I come home."

"I didn't know... he never told me anything. But I'll definitely bring him home."

Aurthur nodded. "Perhaps, someday, if you ask, he'll tell you what happened. So far, only one person knows the whole truth, and he had it sealed up before anyone else could read it."

"Who? Who would he possibly tell about all this?"

"Why, Strongshack, of course. It was him who kept him from Azkaban, and even offered him the job as an Auror. Malfoy's got a photogenic memory. He never forgets anything he's read, heard, or seen." Of course, he meant Photographic... but that was just how he was.

Harry thanked him, and went out to see Ginny, mulling over all the things he had just been told. He wanted to ask Draco about it, but he wasn't sure how much he would tell him, if anything at this point. Harry just needed to wait until Draco thought it was the right time to share his memories with him. If ever.

Ginny was saying something, but stopped when she noticed Harry was paying attention. "Harry!" she called, waving her hand in front of his face. "You aren't listening to me at all, are you?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, were you saying something?" Harry asked, pulling himself from his thoughts.

"Where did you go to? I was asking what father and you were talking about? Did he seem okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. A little banged up, but he'll be alright. They'll probably let your mum visit tomorrow."

She sighed in relief. "Oh, thank the high wizards it was nothing too serious. I'll go tell mum right away. Thanks for everything Harry. Don't be a stranger around the Burrow, okay?"

"Okay, and I won't. Your dad invited me for dinner on the day he gets home, so I'm sure I'll be around."

She smiled and hugged him. "Good. See you then." That said, she apparated, rushing home to tell her mother the good news.

Harry stood there for a few moments, before apparating back to the Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Most Unlikely Partnership – Chapter 5

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and Co. do not belong to us. The character of Bernard Strongshack however, DOES belong to Mayhem.

Warnings: Future Yaoi. Slash. Stuff.

Mayhem: Sorry for the slow up date. School's kept me busy. Will be back on track fairly soon. Thank you for all the nice reviews: )

Nuriko: Nothing much to say... other than keep those reviews coming. We love each and every one of them.

_Chapter Five:_

Dorry looked up from cleaning the living room and smiled. "Welcome back, Harry, sir. Master has been in the study since you left. I tried to get him for lunch, but he refused. Perhaps... you would have some more luck than Dorry did," he murmured, worry in his voice.

Harry frowned. That didn't seem like Draco. "Thanks Dorry. I'll go see what's wrong." He found the study, and knocked softly on the door before opening it. "Draco, are you alright? Dorry told me you wouldn't eat anything at lunch."

Draco looked up from behind a stack of books and several diary looking books. He winced and wiped a hand under his half-moon glasses and across his eyes before looking toward Harry with red-rimmed eyes. "I'm just a little busy, Potter. Nothing much really. I just wasn't very hungry."

"What's wrong? Have you been sitting here crying all this time?" He asked, concern coloring his words.

He flushed and looked away from Harry. "Just going over things that leave bad memories, Harry. Nothing to worry about. Really. After all, I am a Malfoy," he commented, trying to gain his snide attitude back.

Harry snorted, and pulled up a chair next to the blond. "Yeah, but you're /Draco/ Malfoy, and that makes all the difference. So, why don't you tell me about it? Is it something I could help you with?"

He smiled softly and leaned toward Harry almost on instinct. His head rested on the dark haired young man's shoulder for a moment as he moved to compose himself. "It's my father's notes. His diary... in it, he was telling of all the things he did for Voldemort and what he wanted from me as well. Of wanting me to follow in his foot steps."

Harry was silent after hearing this. What those diaries held... could change a lot of things or nothing at all. He wanted to sit a read them, but felt as though it would be invading. "I know those are difficult for you to read, but you need to take care of yourself too. I'm going to go get us something to eat, and then I'll stay with you while you work on this. Is that alright?"

Draco reached out as he stood and caught hold of Harry shirt sleeve. "What I'm reading, really shouldn't be read on a full stomach. Would you stay and help me go through them?" His words were low, his head tilted down. He didn't want Harry looking at him differently, but he didn't want him left out at the same time.

Harry paused. "Yes. I'll stay and help you, as long as you want me too." He told him, sitting back down.

Draco gave him a grateful smile and handed over some of the diaries to him. "Start with these. Make note of anything important."

"Is there anything you want me to look for in particular?" He asked, opening the first volume

"Just anything on dark magic and what kinds of things he would have done to others. That way, we can be wary of it in the future."

"Okay." He picked up a quill and pulled the paper close to him, starting to read the first entry

Draco, after hours of going through all of this, finally pushed it away and looked away. "I don't know about you, but I want to stop for tonight."

Harry looked up from his notes. "Okay, I don't mind stopping."

Draco stood and held out his hand. "Come on."

Taking the offered hand, he got up and walked with him out of the room, leaving behind a haunted past for the moment.

Draco didn't speak again until they were in the kitchen. "So, what can I make for dinner?"

"Anything."

He smiled and pulled out the making for ravioli, which he began to make from scratch.

Harry just watched him tiredly, thinking over the things he had read, and the notes he had written.

While cooking, he gave Harry a soft smile. "How are things with Mr. Weasley?"

"They're okay. A toaster blew up, and he's a little burned. Mrs. Weasley will probably be able to visit him tomorrow." He paused for a moment, getting himself a drink from the fridge. "He wants the two of us to come to dinner the night he goes home."

Draco smiled. "I think it would be a lot of fun. I haven't seen them for a long while."

"Mr. Weasley said that they had helped you after you were found. But he wasn't sure if you even remembered Mrs. Weasley visiting you while you were in the hospital. Do you remember anything from then?"

He thought it over for a moment. "Vaguely. I wasn't focused on a lot while I was recovering."

"I guess that makes sense. Your mind must have already been under great stress from the curses placed on you."

Draco paused for a second before nodding. "That was only part of it."

"What was the rest of it?" Harry asked, curious now that they were actually talking about it.

He began chopping various things for the side dish and salad and turned his eyes from Harry. "Sometimes, magic isn't all Voldemort's followers will do. Rape and physical abuse were on their to-do list as well."

Harry spit out the water he had just drank and looked to the blond with wide eyes. "T-They raped you too?"

Draco raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Yes. Didn't anyone tell you what the Dark Lord's follower's enjoyed when you became an Auror?"

"No. What would they have to enjoy about that?"

"It isn't to enjoy telling, it's to give fair warning before you go bursting in on Death Eaters."

"Well, what happen when they heard I had become an Auror?"

"Some of them became scared. Others laughed it off."

"Okay, but what would they have enjoyed about it if they were frightened or uncaring of it?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know." He added the Ravioli to the water and began cooking them. All the while, he began on a homemade sauce.

"Then why are you mentioning it? Unless... did they enjoy... you?"

"I wasn't there for three years with them not touching me, if that's what you're asking."

"No. That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking if /you/ were the one they enjoyed the day I became and Auror!" Anger filled his voice with these words, "Some way to harm my once enemy?"

"Harry, the Aurors saved me from that fate. I thought I'd bee violated and beat and in pain the rest of my life. Strongshack had the Auror's who had brought me in memory altered to save my dignity. But it doesn't do much for me."

"Why not? Why couldn't they change you memories? Wouldn't you have healed faster that way?"

"Then what good would I have been? I learned a lot while locked up and tortured. It also made me respect life a hell of a lot more than I ever did.

"I guess you have a point." Harry conceded, anger slowly disappearing.

He smiled softly and placed his hand over Harry's from across the cooking area. "Harry, thank you... for being upset over it for me."

He moved Draco's hand just a little. "You're going to burn yourself if you're not careful."

He laughed and reluctantly let go of Harry's hand. "Would only serve me right if I'm going to be that stupid."

"No, because then I would make you feel better." He placed a small kiss on the blonde's lips, and then left to go sit in the living room. Curling up in the window seat, he stared out at the rain that was beginning, thinking through all he had learned in the last twenty-four hours.

Draco smiled softly, a hand to his lips, before he began to vigorously work on making dinner, the horrors of the past forgotten for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Most Unlikely Partnership – Chapter 6

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and Co. do not belong to us. The character of Bernard Strongshack however, DOES belong to Mayhem.

Warnings: CIRTUS! Not good citrus, but it's there all the same.

Mayhem: Again, sorry for the delay. I had exams, and no time to write or think with Nuriko. And, cause I'm on holidays now, it might be another little while for the next chapter too. But thank you all for reviewing, and telling us how much you like it!

A few days later, they received another owl from Mrs. Weasley, this one bearing better news, and not interrupting anything. Mr. Weasley was home and everyone was insistent that Harry and Draco come 'home' for a special family dinner. Harry quickly wrote a reply that they would be coming to dinner that evening, and sent it back with the little owl that had brought it.

Draco came out from the shower, jeans on and nothing else, towel wrapped around his neck as he used a corner of it to dry his hair.

Harry looked up, his mouth watering at the sight. He wanted to run his fingers over those soft plains and memorize every inch... but those thoughts where pushed aside, besides, they hadn't even gone past kissing yet. Taking a breath, he told Draco about the invitation. "We just got an owl from the Weasley's. I told them we would be there for a family dinner tonight."

He smiled. "Admit it, you just got tired of my cooking and couldn't wait to agree." Yet there was no harshness in his voice. He then leaned forward and kissed Harry softly before turning to his room. "Just let me get dressed."

"Okay, I need to go change anyway."

He nodded. "Take your time. No need to go and make Mrs. Weasley worry about you."

"Why would she worry about what I'm wearing?"

"If you show up in rags and as if I haven't been taking care of you, she'll tan my hide."

"Rags! These clothes aren't rags! And you've never seemed to complain about how I looked before!"

"I never had to worry about Molly wanting to do bodily harm to me as well."

Harry just glared, and went up the stairs. "Fine. No more 'rags' then. Shall I just wear suits all the time then?"

Draco frowned, not at all having meant that. But even he should have known that Molly Weasley would not let him get away in ratty jeans and a worn t-shirt. "That... that isn't what I meant..." He trailed off and looked away. "Forget it, wear what you want," that said, he turned and went into his own room, slamming his door.

Harry sighed, and went over to Draco's room. He knocked, and went in when Draco just ignored him. "Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I just... it feels that maybe you want to change me into someone else."

Draco looked up, standing there in just a pair of green silk boxers, having been in the process of changing. "It's fine. I'm certain I could have said something else as opposed to what I had said."

"But I don't need to get angry over clothing. It's not important. I know you just want me to look good, so people know you've been taking care of me."

Draco shook his head. "That isn't why either. I wanted you to look good in front of a woman whom everyone considers a mother. She's get upset otherwise.

"Well, I suppose you've made a point there. I guess she would make a fuss if I showed up like this," he said, indicating his ripped jeans and baggy t-shirt. "I'm sorry, and thank you." He moved closer, capturing Draco in a soft embrace.

Draco stood there, in just his boxers, knowing the closeness was about to show just what it does to him, and yet, he hugged him back. "Welcome."

Harry could feel Draco become aroused at just a simple hug, and he was feeling it too. Placing a gentle kiss on pink lips, he lingered there until air became necessary, then trailed kisses along the blonde's jaw, until he reached his ear. "I want you." he breathed, running his tongue along the shell of Draco's ear.

Draco shivered at the soft touches of those lips against his bare skin and he almost groaned at those words spoken into his ear. "Well, I'm all yours Potter. Take me when you will."

Harry gave a small growl, and took his lips fiercely in another kiss. He pulled Draco close against him, wanting to feel more. His clothing made that a small problem, and he was forced to break away to remove it. Shaking fingers fumbled at the buttons. He had wanted this for so long now, ever since school, and now, it was actually happening.

Draco smirked at Harry's shaking hands and waved his own at Harry's clothes. They seemed to melt off him, a spell that Draco had learned for just such an occasion. And seeing Harry bared to his hot gaze was well worth it. "Oh Merlin... your amazing."

Harry blushed, and looked at Draco himself. "You're pretty amazing yourself," he said, lust filled green eyes sweeping over the creamy expanse of Draco's chest and defined abs.

He groaned at just the touch of those hot eyes on him.

"Don't just look at me... do something," Draco said, his eyes glazing over in passion.

"Gladly." Harry murmured, stealing another kiss, as his hands skimmed over his chest, fingers tingling with every brush against the soft skin.

He groaned, arching up into his touch. "Oh... don't stop... don't ever stop."

Harry smirked against his lips, drawing his fingers up to a dusky pink nipple and tweaked it into a hardened bud.

Draco gasped into his lips, his back arching slightly. He had never felt anything like that before... and he wanted more of that touch.

Harry moved his hands lower this time, needing to get rid of the boxers that prevented them from being pressed naked skin to naked skin. Harry let his hand brush softly against his arousal, as he pulled the boxers down over his slim hips.

Draco groaned as flesh met flesh and he reached down to gently caress Harry's own erection. All the while, his lips came back to kiss Harry's once again.

He moaned at the touch of Draco's fingers on his hot flesh. Needing a better place to continue this, he backed Draco towards the large bed, and managing not to break the kiss.

Draco fell back onto the bed, pulling Harry down on top of him. His hands traveled over his body slowly.

Harry pulled away, moving his lips down his neck to the peaked nipples. taking it in his mouth, he swiped his tongue over it, tasting his skin.

Draco gasped, arching up into his mouth. "Ha...rry..."

Harry gave another lick, and then turned to the other nipple, laving wet attention on it. Pressing a kiss over his beating heart, he then leaned up and kissed his reddened mouth again. He drew his hands down over Draco's chest, pausing when he reached his arousal. Slim fingers touched lightly, eliciting a soft gasp from his lover's throat. Stroking gently, Harry nibbled at his lips and creamy neck when it was thrown back in pleasure.

Draco was writhing and bucking slightly beneath Harry's skillful touches. He wanted more, and yet he was slightly afraid to see what would happen. Instead, he let Harry take the lead, enjoying every touch and caress.

Harry noticed that Draco seemed to tense a little with the gentle touches, and worried that he might not be ready to commit so fully to everything. "Hey... are you okay with this?" he asked, not sure if he should continue.

Draco smiled up at his lover. While his touch was nothing like the touches in his past, his body still seemed to tense at such things. "I'm all right."

"Maybe we should wait a bit more... I don't want to hurt you." He pulled away a bit, sitting up between his thighs.

Draco groaned. "I think I hurt more being left this way," he commented, but understanding what Harry meant.

"Well, we could always relieve a little of that hurt other ways." Harry said suggestively.

Draco groaned. "I'm up for any suggestions, Harry."

"Okay. Then we'll just do that." He said, before running his lips over the soft skin of his thigh.

He arched up and whimpered, wanting his lover's attention elsewhere.

Harry smirked against the flesh and simply began doing the same to the other leg.

Draco growled, pulling his lover up to meet his gray gaze. "I need you, Harry. Please..."

Harry looked into those eyes, and knew that Draco really meant it. He nodded, and slithered back down between his legs. Carefully, he took the pulsing organ into his mouth, licking the crown of his cock and tasting the precum that had pooled there.

He gasped in surprise and out of instinct, he arched up. That tongue on his length felt good and absolutely pleasurable.

His warm tongue caressed the long column of flesh, tracing over the thick vein running through it. His skin, the taste; he couldn't describe it, but it was the best thing he had ever tasted, and he couldn't get enough.

He moaned and pushed into the warm, moist cavern of Harry's mouth. His pants and moans becoming deeper and harder with every move into his love's mouth.

Harry reveled in the sounds Draco was making and determined to make him continue them, until he was nearly begging for his release. He gave another quick lick to the tip of Draco's straining erection, then blew softly over it, watching the taunt skin quiver at the loss of his mouth.

He panted, a growl passing his lips. "Harry... damn it, quit teasing," he muttered, trying to gain Harry's warm mouth over his length once more.

Harry smirked, and decided that was enough begging for this time around. He engulfed Draco's entire member, relaxing his throat to take him all. Hearing the moans start anew, Harry took himself into his hand, working his own arousal as he worked Draco's.

"AWWW!" Draco cried out as his length was taken fully into Harry's mouth. He whimpered as his lover began to work it over. All the while, he brushed Harry's hand away from his own erection to begin to stroke it in time to the movements of Harry's own bobbing head.

Feeling Draco's fingers on his cock was so much more arousing than his own, and Harry groaned around the organ in his mouth, sending vibrations running over it.

Draco gasped out and whimpered slightly, arching up into that vibrating mouth to keep moving inside it. Even as he continued to stroke Harry's length. Yet he soon thought of something. "Turn, so I can - reach yours at - the same time..."

Harry obeyed, and turned so he lay over Draco, his cock now positioned to be pleasured by Draco and his mouth. He continued sucking and stroking with his tongue, tasting every bit of him.

Draco moaned for a second against the length at his mouth. He then ran the tip of his tongue over the tip of Harry's cock, wanting to tease him slowly.

Harry shivered, and pushed his hips closer, moaning at the feel of the soft tongue.

Draco's lips curved into a smirk. He lapped at the tip over and over again. He then took the tip into his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive underside of the head of the cock.

Harry pulled away slightly, enjoying the ministrations of Draco to concentrate on much else.

Draco moaned around the tip, before taking it all into his mouth.

"Dra-Draco!" Harry gasped, surprised at the sudden heat that enveloped him.

Draco smiled at the sound and began to work it in and out of his mouth.

Harry remembered that he had be neglecting Draco long after the fact, and resumed it with new vigor. Stroking him into a heightened state of pleasure again.

Draco cried out around the length, his gasped of pleasure vibrating the length. All the while, he worked him harder and faster. He wanted more and was certain he wasn't going to last long.

Harry continued to feast upon Draco, he could feel that he was going to come soon, and hope Draco was too. He moaned as he felt his lover speed up, and quickened his movements himself.

Draco groaned deeply and felt himself tighten. With a finally cry in warning, he came, his seed filling his lover's mouth.

Harry swallowed the creamy essence greedily, and soon felt himself tightening before letting loose into Draco's open lips.

Draco moaned and began swallowing the salty sweet liquid that spilled from his lover.

Giving Draco a couple final licks, he pulled away, and turned so that they lay facing each other.

He smiled softly, looking at his love with glazed eyes. "that was..." he trailed off, at a loss for words.

Harry smiled back, "That was really good."

Draco nodded before glancing at the clock. "If we don't get dressed and out of here soon, Molly will have both our necks."

He too glanced at the clock. "You're right." He sat up and reached for his wand, casting a quick cleaning spell since they lacked the time for showers.

Draco, without use of his wand, was soon dressed in black slacks and a gray top that matched his eyes. His blond hair fell slightly into his eyes. "Don't be too long, Harry."

"I won't." he gathered up his discarded clothing and went back to his room to find something decent to wear.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Most Unlikely Partnership: Chapter 7

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do not belong to us. The character of Bernard Strongshack however, DOES belong to Mayhem.

Warnings: LEMON. HOT SMUTTY SEX. MALE ON MALE. Do you get it yet?

Mayhem: Oh gods. I can't believe I have to say this… A Most Unlikely Partnership is entirely a work of **_FAN_** FICTION. Neither Nurkio nor myself have the privilege of claiming to be the wonderful authoress, J. K. Rowling. If we did, we would be sued. (Hence the disclaimer). Therefore, it is perfectly acceptable to write of Draco being a "good guy" and Harry can be as gay as I make him. All chapters come purely from our own twisted, perverted minds. We mean no insult to the fans, or creator, of _Harry Potter_ and that entire series. We only like to portray our own version of certain events within the books, or create our own. It is fun, amusing, and gives us something to do with our sometimes enormous amounts of free time.

So, to whomever it was that reviewed and complained that Harry would never be gay, and that Draco was a bad guy, must not have realized that they were on the Adult FAN fiction site, under the Harry/Draco category. We really don't know how you could have missed this, but your stupidity is not our problem. Draco will be as nice as Nuriko wants him to be, and if Harry suddenly turns into a flaming gay, it because I decided to make it that way. Besides, have you ever maybe thought that Draco is just misunderstood, and that everyone in the world, including yourself, has bisexual tendencies? Maybe that's why Harry's gay.

Then again, it could just be because Nuriko and I think they look hot together, and would never be able to write a heterosexual couple as well as we can this.

Nuriko: Um... yeah, what Mayhem said. This is FANfiction. Meaning written by fans. While I believe Draco isn't as bad as everyone believes, I have to say something about what was written. The person who wrote said that Draco was responsible for Dumbledore's death and that he was a DeathEater. Well, I have this to say in return. Draco was a reluctant Death Eater... and Snape was the one who actually killed Dumbledore, not Draco. DRACO couldn't kill Dumbledore, thus showing there was some sort of goodness in him. That's the way I see it and I'm sticking to it.

XXXXX

Harry followed Draco into the house after their event filled dinner at the Weasley's. "That was good. I liked seeing them all again. Even though Mr. Weasley had to get injured for it to happen." He commented, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it up.

Draco laughed softly, pulling off his own jacket. "Oh, my favorite part of the night was when Ron caught us holding hands. I swear his eyes were going to bug out."

Harry laughed a little too, recalling the expression on his best friend's face when he had ducked under the table to pick up a fallen knife and had spotted their intertwined fingers. "I thought he was going to start yelling and having a right fit about it."

"It did seem that way, didn't it," he said, kissing Harry's cheek. "I'm glad he calmed down slightly about it after a while, though."

"Yeah, I am too. I wasn't sure how he would take us being together, but now I'm glad he knows. It will make it easier to tell everyone else."

"You want to tell everyone else?" he asked, surprise coloring his eyes.

"Well, eventually, right? Why, don't you?" Harry asked.

"I could care less who knows we're together. I was just surprised you didn't care."

"I know we're going to have to tell people about it sometime. And you're right, I'm not quite ready to yet."

"Then don't worry about telling other's just now," Draco said, kissing Harry's lips softly. "The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable."

"Okay." he replied, returning Draco's kiss.

Draco, even though they had enjoyed each other earlier, couldn't help but want to be with Harry again. Stepping back, keeping the sudden hunger pushed back, he smiled. "Well, what would you like to do tonight?"

'You' Harry thought to himself, but speaking a different thought. "I'm not sure. Is there something you wanted to do?" He asked politely, while just barely stopping himself from jumping Draco again.

He looked down, brushing a hand through his hair, causing strands of pale blond hair to fall into his face. "Well, there are several things I'd like to do, but I'm not certain you'd want to do such... things... so soon."

"Well... why don't you tell me and we'll see?" Harry said moving close again to brush the hair out of his beautiful silver eyes.

He smiled, leaning in close to the touch. "I want you, if I must say it first, Potter. I want all of you... not just a blow job."

Harry blushed a little at the mention of their earlier activities. That had been a little... awkward. "I-I want you too." He managed around his sudden nervousness.

Draco leaned back slightly, raising a single eyebrow at that. "Are you certain? You seem... nervous."

"Ah. A little I guess. I-I...I'm not really... I don't have much, er, experience with this, uh, sort of thing." His blush deepened, and his stare was starting to burn a hole in the carpet.

Draco rolled his eyes. This was beginning to be ridiculous. "Don't tell me you're still a bloody virgin after all these years, Potter?"

Harry's gaze snapped up to Draco's. "N-No. I'm not. I just... don't quite know what to do with another guy. And I don't want to end up doing the wrong thing with you."

Draco felt one of the old smirks from his school days tug at his lips. "So you aren't a virgin with women... but you are with men?"

"Basically, yeah." Harry admitted, now feeling quite intimidated by Draco's smirk.

Draco came over to Harry and slowly trailed his hands over his chest. "I see. Quite a problem here; isn't there?"

His breath hitched a bit at the other's touch. "I suppose it is."

"Well, I could always take the lead and show you what it's like," he commented, his hand trailing lower until he stroked his ass. "Or... I could just let you play trial and error."

"I think. You should maybe lead. Easier that way." He breathed, leaning a bit into his touch.

Draco smacked his ass once, a grin on his lips. "Oh... don't give me that much power over you Potter."

Harry jumped at the unexpected slap. "Fine. You can lead for now. I'll take care of everything later."

Draco's silver eyes gleamed with eagerness, even as there was passion in there as well. "What if I don't want to give up the control later?"

Harry's own eyes flared with passion, "then we'd have a bit of a problem again. I can't give you total control, and you won't give up the control. Guess we wouldn't be able to do anything."

Malfoy moved closer still reaching out to gently stroke the soft hair at the base of Harry's neck. "Hmmm, then we should just deal with those problems when we come to them," he commented in a husky tone.

"That works too." Harry murmured, wrapping his arms around the other's waist, and pulling him close.

Draco smirked before bending down to nip at Harry's neck, all the while, his thigh brushed against the bulge in Harry's pants.

Harry moaned when Draco bushed against him, and quickly dragged him up the stairs to the closest room. Once they were inside his room, Harry started to remove the clothing that so prevented him from touching the smooth skin of his love. His hands followed the shirt down off his arms, stroking them lightly before they moved to his waist and held the blond in place while he continued to kiss and suck Harry's neck.

Draco enjoyed being at Harry's neck. For he was making the sweetest, hottest little noises he had ever heard. He began to slowly strip Harry as Harry had stripped him. He let go of his neck long enough to pull the shirt over his head.

Once he had complete access to the slightly tanned expanse of chest, he trailed hot, moist kisses from the span of his throat and down along his chest. Finding a single nipple, he flicked it with his tongue, before taking the slowly pebbling peak into his moist cavern to suck on it.

Harry sucked his breath in harshly as Draco moved lower to his nipple. He held him there for a moment, until Harry thought his hands would be put to better use pulling off Draco's pants. Running his hands down over his broad back, Harry slipped his fingers under the fabric, and ran his fingers over the warm flesh. Removing his hands, he undid the belt holding up his pants and then the buttons. Pushing the material down, he greedily took in the sight of Draco's hard erection, almost freed of all confines now.

Draco shivered as Harry's hands traced over his skin. Husky cries fell from his lips as his cock was soon released from the tight confines of his slacks. With a low growl, he nipped the pebbled peak and then shifted over to the other one, teasing it into the same hardness that the other peak was already at.

All the while, his hands slid under the waistline of Harry's own pants to tease the length there. After a slow teasing of the velvet soft tip, he pulled his hands back to undo the belt and button. Unzipping the slacks, he pushed them over his hips and straining erection, freeing him to the cool air of the room.

Harry shivered as Draco's fingers played along his length, giving a little cry when he was released from his pants. He clung to Draco's hot body, wanting to feel him naked flesh to naked flesh. He reached to remove the only obstacle still in his way, and sighed in appreciation when all of Draco was revealed to him. He dropped to his knees in front of the other man, and softly kissed the tip.

Draco gasped deeply, his body arching toward the delicate touch of Harry's lips. "Potter... are you going to be a tease?" he asked, his voice deep and husky with need.

"Maybe just a little." Harry replied, smirking up at him through dark bangs. He returned to his teasing of the strong column of flesh, placing delicate kisses all along it.

He whimpered softly, trying to shift his hips closer to Harry's mouth, wanting more of that teasing mouth on his length. "Harry..." he groaned softly.

Emerald eyes flashed up to silver, and warm, moist lips took the long length between them, increasing the look of suppressed passion in thesilver orbs. Licking at the head, Harry swirled his tongue around it, quite expertly forhis lack of experience. Giving another little lick, he then began to alternate between sucking strongly upon it and blowing warm breaths of air over Draco's cock.

"Har... ry!" Draco gasped, as pleasure rolled through his body like lightning and his eyes darkened with passion and need. The hot, moist cavern that suckled his cock with such care made him moan and groan in desire. His knees shook slightly, almost as if ready to give out. He leaned back, pushing his hips even closer to his lover's cleaver mouth. Even if both were rather new to the art of seduction, Draco couldn't see anything wrong with what Harry was doing.

Noticing that Draco seemed about to fall at any moment, he gave a final stroke with his tongue and pulled away. Standing, he took Draco into his arms, and carried him the short distance to the bed, placing him down upon the green silk covers. Following his lover down, he renewed his exploration of the glorious body laid out before him, leaving marks of his possession upon the creamy neck and chest.

Soft, keening cries and impassioned pleas passed his lips as Harry seemed to lick and suck over every inch of his body. Draco felt himself harden even more, which he had been certain would have been impossible. Yet as his cock seemed to swell in anticipation, he couldn't help but trail his fingers through Harry's thick, dark hair.

Harry looked up at the other man, love and lust shining equally in his bright green eyes. Moving his lithe body over Draco's he captured his lips in a heated kiss, pouring all his love and passion into it. Breaking the kiss, he whispered to him. "I want you to take me. I want to feel you in me this time."

Draco's silver eyes widened slightly at the impassioned words. With Harry having taken the lead so far, he had almost expected Harry to want to take him. So the words from his soon-to-be lover were almost a shock to his pleasure numbed system. "You... want me... to take you?" he asked, wanting to make certain he heard him correctly.

"Yes. Unless you're not comfortable with it. Either way I want to merge to you; to become one with you. Flesh to flesh and soul to soul."

Unable to remain vulnerable, even in front of Harry, Draco mustered up a sneer. "I am uncomfortable with nothing, Potter. I merely thought you were having fun dominating me."

"I am having fun, but I thought you liked being in control more, but if that's how you feel..." Harry dipped back down the slim body andflickered histongue once more over the tip of his straining cock. "I'll be more than glad to continue."

Draco jerked at the teasing lap of that tongue across the tip of his length. "Oh, then by all means... continue..." he managed to get out, his body straining to get closer to that sassy mouth of Harry's. There was much Draco could think of for Harry to do with that clever mouth of his... and none of the ideas were spent on talking.

Harry continued to pleasure him, and when he realized his wand was not at hand, he muttered the spell instead, his fingers now coated in a lubricant. Sliding them carefully against the ring of muscles, he gently inserted one, while his lips still played on the length of flesh, distracting from any pain that might come.

Draco felt no pain. In fact, all he could feel was the pure pleasure that washed over his body from Harry's touch in the most intimate of ways. Pain at being stretched had long ago faded the memories of being raped. There was only warm, willing muscle that seemed to willingly accommodate the slick fingers that sought entrance.

After years of being used, the feeling of willingly giving himself over to Harry, of giving his body to another, was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Harry's caring and ability to treat him as someone special, made Draco ache in a new way, one he wasn't used to.

Pushing more fingers into the warm channel, he felt it loosen around him, and he remembered what Draco had told him earlier. Of what the Death Eaters had done to him, countless times over the years of his capture. Many times because of Harry himself. Brushing against the tight bundle of nerves buried inside, he kissed Draco's bruised lips, a single tear sliding out from under his dark lashes.

Draco must trust him implicitly to allow him to take him like this. And it only made the love he held for him in his heart swell all the more.

Draco gasped out as pleasure poured through his blood stream and he felt his blood almost thicken in his veins. He had never felt anything so good in his entire life, and he was feeling plenty of sexual energy at the moment. "Oh! Harry!" he cried out, his body arching up to meet the fingers that moved inside of him.

It wasn't until he felt a tear land on his leg that he opened his glazed silver eyes and looked at his lover. The lone tear track going down Harry's cheek made Draco's heart clench. "Harry, what's wrong?" he asked, though his voice was husky with unspent need.

"N-nothing." he brushed at the wetness on his cheek, "I'm just happy that you're here. That you escaped from Them. That you let me touch you like this." he told him, his own voice raw with the emotions rolling through him.

Draco's gaze softened as he looked at Harry. After a moment of collecting himself, he raised a hand and lightly caressed Harry's cheek.

"Less talk... more action love. The past is what it is... the past."

Harry nodded, taking a deep breath to control himself. Slipping back down Draco's body, he removed his fingers, and replaced them with his own thick length. Sliding softly into him was the most wonderful feeling in the world to Harry, and he was sure he would never be able to get enough of his blond lover.

Draco gasped deeply at the feeling of Harry's thick length suddenly filling his tight channel. Letting his eyes drift shut as pleasure soon shot through his system like lightning, he shifted his hips to accommodate his lover's full arousal.

"Harry," he whispered, silently begging his lover to move, to do something, anything, but just lay there.

"I know." he whispered back. Slowing drawing back out, he set a steady pace for them, finding a rhythm that they fit into smoothly.

Soft cries and moans fell from Draco's lips as Harry began to move inside of him. He felt his own body take up the rhythm and keep pace with his lover, his legs wrapping around Harry's waist. "AAHHH!"

Harry pulled out slightly, when Draco let out a fierce scream, his body arching up off the bed to his. When long legs wrapped around him, he was pulled closer, drawn further into Draco's body. His breath became even more ragged and he strained to make it last just a little longer, but with all the sensual build up before, it was proving difficult.

Draco felt the pleasure wash over his body and he wasn't certain he could stretch the pleasure out any more before losing complete control of his body. "I... can't... hold... back..." he gasped out, hoping his lover wouldn't feel bad about those words.

"Neither... can... I!" Harry let out, punctuating the last word with a scream that came from the bottom of his stomach. "DRACO!"

Harry came in the hot channel as it contracted around him, spurting hot seed into the other. Giving one last thrust as Draco released his own seed, he collapsed on top of his lover, spent and unwilling to move for a very long time.

Draco lay there, gasping and panting, his body sweat soaked and spent. His seed seemed to coat his stomach in a slight sticky covering while he moaned softly at the delicious feel of Harry resting his weight on top of him. "I... love... you..." he whispered into his lover's ear.

Harry looked up from his spot on Draco's chest, searching the silver eyes. "I love you, too." he murmured in reply, truly and deeply meaning it.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close. With a small smirk crossing his lips, he looked at his lover. "If I had known sleeping with you would be this good, I would have jumped you back during school."

Harry laughed, "I agree. Too bad we hadn't found out sooner. Look at all the years we've missed out on."

Draco's smile was wide, and genuine. "Too many, if you ask me."

"We'll just have to make up for lost time... lost years, rather, then." Harry spoke, a yawn separating his words.

Draco snickered, before curling up around Harry, content to just lie in his arms. "We will, love. Just as soon as we both rest. We've had busy days."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Most Unlikely Partnership

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do not belong to us. The character of Bernard Strongshack however, DOES belong to Mayhem.

Warnings: SLASH! Lemon!

Notes: We apologize for the lateness, but life happens.

Chapter 8

Harry sat at his desk, in the office he shared with his partner and now lover. And he fidgeted. Quite badly too. The quills on his desk were randomly attacked and hit in rapid succession against the hard surface of the desk; his hands shook when they weren't playing with writing instruments, and his foot tapped noisily on the floor. You could say he had a slight problem.

That problem just happened to be the blond twenty-two year old sitting at the desk opposite his. His partner - turned - lover. All Harry wanted to do was reach across, and touch the other. Better yet, kiss those perfect pink lips of his. But he held back. Mostly because he didn't want everyone in the office to know yet (especially before he had the chance to tell those he considered family); and because, well, he wasn't sure how Draco would take it. Most of his sexual encounters had been brief flings, never again discussed, and barely distant memories in his mind. He knew this was more, that this was deeper, but he still wasn't sure how to act around him this morning.

Draco sat across from Harry, his head bent as he worked on the paperwork his now lover had been reluctant to work on. His pale blonde hair fell temptingly across his forehead.

His lower lip was pulled in to be teased by his teeth. His brain was working over time as he tried to keep it focused on the paperwork in front of himself. Granted, he wanted to think more about what his lover and he had done the night before. Every touch, moan, and sigh was memorized in his brain and continually replayed over and over while he should be focused on his work.

He would never admit he would rather sweep those papers off the table, pull Harry down onto the top of it, and have his way with the dark haired boy. Yet he looked away, refusing to let the great sex from the night before ruin his perfect reputation for always having his paperwork finished first and foremost. They still had a lot of work to do and being lovers wasn't going to change things... even if Potter was one hell of a sexy male.

"Almost done?" he asked, not looking up.

Harry jumped at the sound of Draco's smooth voice in the quiet of the room. "What? Uh...Erm,... no?"

Draco raised his silver eyes to Harry's green ones. "Harry, how do you not know if you're done or not?"

"Well, no. I know I'm not finished it yet. I just can't concentrate today." Harry told him, straightening the papers on his desk and actually reading them over for the first time that day.

Draco raised an eyebrow at those words. "You can't concentrate on paperwork any day, Potter. But it's a bit worse than normal today."

"Um...yeah. Just a lot on my mind." He muttered, still 'reading' the reports.

Draco sighed and stood up, moving to stretch. A small bit of skin showing as he did, the shirt riding up. "Well, I'm gonna go get lunch. Want anything?"

Harry watched as Draco stretched, his eyes glued to that little bit of skin. "Uh, sure. Whatever you're having will be fine."

Draco didn't miss the spot his lover's eyes had locked to. With a grin, he stretched a little more, purposely making the shirt rise even higher.

Harry's eyes followed the shirt higher, remembering vividly what it hid still. He licked his lips unconsciously, and wished he could taste Draco again right then.

Draco walked over to Harry, leaning down till his lips were at Harry's. Brushing a soft kiss across his lips, he smirked. "We could always take a lunch off grounds and apparate home to enjoy something more than... food."

While this idea was more than appealing to Harry, he still had a thought that it wouldn't be the best thing to do right then. "I'm not sure... what if someone comes looking for us, or there's an important case that we're needed for? I don't think it would be a good idea to...uh, during work." He stammered, wondering why he felt so uncomfortable talking about it when he hadn't had any problems before

Draco felt a part of himself feel disappointed at his lover's words. There were many way's the office could reach them. But he shrugged it off and turned to the door. "Fine, I'll go get lunch then."

Harry noticed that Draco seemed less then happy with his thoughts, and wanted to make it better. He really hated seeing Draco upset or sad. "Wait. Maybe it'll be okay... they never actually need us here anyways. Plus, there are a million other people they'd ask first. Besides, I'm not exactly hungry for... food." He punctuated this last thought with a sweeping glance over Draco's body.

Draco smirked and walked back over to his lover, pulling him into his arms. "Then how about we go home?"

"Okay. It sounds better every time you say it." He said, placing a soft kiss over his lips.

Draco growled and apparated the two of them home. Once they where there, in which he had sent them straight to Harry's bedroom, Draco pulled Harry tightly against his body, which was hard for Harry already. All the while, his lips came down across Harry's to ravish his lips.

Harry moaned into the kiss, and grinded his hips against Draco's, his erection becoming harder with every second he was in Draco's arms.

Draco managed to drag Harry over to the bed, and with a flick of his wand, get both of them naked as the day they were born. Smirking softly, he leaned in close and kissed his lover once more, before trailing kisses over his neck. "Can I take... you this time?" Draco asked in a passion filled voice.

"Oh Merlin, yes! As long as you keep doing that!" Harry told him, as his lips descended to his neck again. He was finding out that that was his most sensitive and a very erotic spot.

A smirk crossed Draco's lips at those words and he sucked at Harry's throat, before beginning a slow path down over his shoulders and along his chest. Before he got to Harry's nipples, he knocked him back on the bed, coming to rest above him once he was down. Draco's lips finding one nipple and beginning to tease it into a tight peak.

Harry fell back, soft moans and whimpers coming from his lips as Draco tortured his chest. "More... I want more of you." He ground out through gritted teeth, his pleasure building to an incredible peak already.

Draco used magic to lube his fingers and slowly he began to tease Harry's entrance with one of the slicked up digits. He then moved over to tease the other nipple, while his finger began to slip inside Harry's tight passage.

Harry gasped in surprise and a little bit of pain when Draco began to stretch him, not at all being used to the feeling. He wanted to clamp down and stop the uncomfortable intrusion, but the smoothing motions Draco was making and the added distraction at his chest had him relaxing more and more.

He continued to stretch Harry slowly, his mouth moving down to tease his lover's length. His tongue swirled around the tip in careful movements, even as he worked a second finger inside.

He arched up off the bed, thrusting slightly into Draco's mouth. This just gave Draco a little more room, and Harry felt him brush against his prostate, and his vision exploded in white stars. "AHHH! More!" He shouted.

Draco felt himself harden more at Harry's cries. He worked over that spot a few more times, pushing in a third finger into his lover. All the while, his tongue moved over Harry's length over and over again.

Harry felt overloaded on all the sensations washing through his body. He arched up and clung to Draco's shoulders. "Please... I need you... now." He whispered, thrusting back onto his fingers.

"Whatever you want, Harry," he whispered. He pulled his fingers out and slicked up his length. He then settled himself at Harry's entrance, before pushing in slowly.

Harry moaned, and held Draco to him as he slowly pushed further and further in, filling him as completely as he could. Moving his hands down over Draco's back, he fondled the globes of his ass, pulling his hips closer to his own. "I need you to... move... faster." He panted.

Draco's sliver eyes flashed with amusement and passion as he heard his words. Not one to disappoint his lover, he moved in him over and over, picking up the speed with each inward thrust.

Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as he got what he asked for, arching into his lover. "Ahhh... you feel...so...good!" He moaned.

Draco's lips curved into a cocky grin, even as his thrusts slowed down once more. His hips moving into his body in slow, rotating thrusts, teasing his lover.

"Ughh! Dracooo! Why-Why are you slowing down!" Harry whined at the loss of delicious friction.

The smirking lips pressed against Harry's, kissing him lightly, even as his thrusts remained slowly and sure, keeping the gentle rhythm, even as he trailed a hand over his body. "What's the matter, Harry? You don't like it?"

"N-No, that's not what I meant!" He ground out, frustrated with Draco's teasing. "I-I just want faster... harder... not this!" He complained, trying to thrust his own hips quickly against Draco's, but was stopped by his hands pinning his hips down.

He smiled, leaning down to lightly bite and tease his neck, even as his hips began to move just a little faster.

Harry moaned in satisfaction as Draco sped up yet again, bringing back all the wonderful feelings of it. He arched his neck and gasped when Draco bit down lightly over his pulse, making him shiver in pleasure.

Draco had sped up, his hips pounding into his lover over and over again, yet after the fourth thrust, he slowed down once more, but kept nipping at his neck.

"St-stop that!" Harry cried, even though he enjoyed his lovers teasing. But there were just times when all you wanted was hard and fast, and when your lover wasn't letting that happen... well, he guessed he just had to go with it. He would get back at Draco next time he was on top.

He laughed softly against his neck, before sucking on his neck and beginning a fast, hard thrust, over and over, wanting to give his lover the pleasure he was seeking.

"Ooooh, thank Merlin! That's what I want!" He groaned, moving against him. Pulling Draco's face up towards his, he took his lips in a deep kiss, sucking on Draco's tongue in time to their movements below.

Draco allowed Harry's deep, lip sucking kiss. Even as his hips pounded into him, he caressed Harry length, wanting his lover to feel pleasure... and lose himself to their moment of enjoyment and passion.

Harry released his mouth with a wet squelching sound, panting as he felt himself nearing the edge. "D-Draco! I'm going to come!"

"I'll be r-right behind y-you!" he cried out, pushing in over and over again.

"ANGHHH! DRACO!" Harry yelled as he released his hot seed onto both of their chests.

Draco gasped, groaning, pushing deeper into Harry three more times, before he felt himself release as well. He spilled deep into him, falling on top of him once he collapsed on him.

Harry lay panting for a few moments before his vision cleared once again, then drew Draco into his arms, snuggling into him. "That was awesome, lover." He said, pressing a kiss into the crook of his neck.

He smirked, lifting his head to kiss him lightly. "I suppose so, only I know I teased you this day."

"True, but I'll find a way to get you back." Harry told him, settling down to nap for a little while until they were called back to work.

He smiled, moving off of him and coming to rest beside him. "I'll hold you to that, Potter," he commented, content to lay with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Most Unlikely Partnership

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do not belong to us. The character of Bernard Strongshack however, DOES belong to Mayhem.

Warnings: SLASH! Lemon! But not in this chapter! Introducing…PLOT!

Notes: Mayhem's crazy life has finally settled down. Two weeks of going insane, one week of break (where we did nothing on this), and now her teachers are on strike. Peachy. So **now** we're working on it. About time. We'll see how long this rp streak runs.

Dark Nuriko: Well, thank you to all the loyal readers who are still with us. I promise, back to the story. And we'll try to keep the chapters coming as much as we can.

Chapter 9

Harry woke up suddenly at the sound of a gong ringing through the already echo-y room at Malfoy Manor. It seemed like they were being called back to work. A glance at the clock showed that they were already 10 minutes late getting back from lunch. He stretched a little, crawling out of bed to find his clothes; wherever they had been thrown. Slipping into them, he noticed Draco - now awake - watching him from the bed.

"Come on. Strongshack wants us back at the office." He told the blond, picking up his pants and throwing them at him.

Draco caught them with a smirk on his lips. "You sure know how to ruin a man's fun, Potter. But you're right. We can't be any later than we are." He made certain he was cleaned up, and then pulled on his clothes. He even fussed with his hair until it looked mussed, but not because of the great session they had held in his bed.

"So... what's taking so long, Potter? I'll see you in the office." That said, he apparated from the bedroom.

Harry just grunted, still struggling with his stupid boots. Stamping his foot, he finally got it on, then apparated after his partner. "Nothing too big we missed?" He asked once he had appeared in the office, and found Draco already bent over his desk.

He looked up, his silver eyes flashing. "Nothing at all, if you consider the mountain of paperwork you seen to never do no problem, Potter."

"Er, Alright then. Guess I should do some then, eh?" He said a little awkwardly, not sure what that look in Draco's eyes had been.

He then picked up the folder he had been looking at and moved to go past Harry. "I expect that all finished before I return, Potter. For once, I am not getting stuck with the paperwork."

"Alright. I can take a hint Malfoy." Harry spat out, looking up at him as he passed. He reached for his quill, intending to get started, when he noticed little red flakes around the trash can. He got up to look at it curiously. A Howler? How come Malfoy'd gotten a Howler? They hadn't been THAT late. Or maybe it was something else?

Draco had headed for the Department of Mysteries, where he spoke with several people. Each one stating the same facts. He didn't want to believe it... but there was no denying that the facts were telling him it was all as that damn Howler had said.

Harry tried to piece the Howler back together by magic, but it wasn't having any of that. Sighing, he flung the rest of the flakes into the trash, and sat back down to work and worry over what Malfoy had been up too. Instead, he got down to work, knowing he'd be in for it if Draco got back and nothing was done.

Draco stopped at a few more places. All being given the same results. This was more than he had wanted to find out and it was driving him nuts. This just didn't happen to a Malfoy... it just didn't.

Harry continued his set task, looking up every so often at the door to see if Draco had returned. He sighed after the tenth time of doing this and tried to focus.

Draco grumbled, coming back into their office with a dark look on his face. This just wasn't his day... and he wasn't liking the way things were turning out.

Harry looked up when his partner finally re-entered. Catching the unpleasant expression on his face, he thought carefully before saying anything. "You alright there?" Well. It still turned out to be a stupid question, but what ELSE was he supposed to say?

His silver eyes glared at him. "Does it look like I'm alright, Potter?"

"Um. No. I suppose not. Sorry." He apologized, blushing and looking down at his papers. Sucking in a breath, he looked back up. "Anything you need help with? Unless... you don't want to tell me about why you got a howler."

"Not really. I'm not certain what's going on at this moment. When I have more information, I'll let you know."

"Okay. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you." Harry offered, feeling a bit useless at the moment.

He snorted and pulled something from his desk before moving to head out of the office once again.

Harry blinked, completely dismissed at that moment. "Okay then." He muttered under his breath before going back to the paper work covering his desk. Maybe he should have just followed Draco, found out what was really up with the other auror.

Draco paused at another office, asking for some spell-o-tape. Once he got it, he turned and headed back down toward the Department of Mysteries.

Throwing down his quill, Harry raced out the door. He **had** to know what was going on around here! He stopped at a corner when he spotted Draco entering another office, and then come back out with a roll of tape. 'What would he need that for?' Harry thought before following him all the way down the Department of Mysteries.

Draco knocked on the door in an odd way. First with one knock, followed instantly by two short sharp knocks. He paused for five seconds exactly before knocking five times in one second moments before rapping with his knuckles twice more. The door then opened and he handed the tape to the rather shady looking wizard standing at the door.

"Good boy, Mr. Malfoy. You've grown up to be a well behaved young man. So, you want to know about the missing Death Eaters and their connection to your missing mother, huh?"

He sighed, his eyes dark. "You know I do."

The man chuckled in a dark, almost mysterious way and handed him an envelope. "Happy hunting, Mr. Malfoy," he said, before closing the door and leaving him staring at the large white envelope in his hands.

Harry watched this exchange a few feet away. Tape for an envelope? That was the weirdest bargain he'd ever seen, which was saying something, considering this was the wizarding world. This was all really really strange. The secret knocks, tape and envelopes, shady wizards. Not to mention, the connection between missing Death Eaters and Draco's mother. Harry thought she had died. So how could she be connected? Unless... she wasn't really dead.

He growled for a second. "Stupid Department of Mysteries workers. They all act a little daft lately," he grumbled, even as he opened the envelope and started shifting through it. Inside were pictures and detailed reports. Yet as one picture caught his attention, his eyes widened and he gasped, it fluttering from his lose grasp to fall to the floor. In it, was his mother, seemingly with the missing Death Eaters. And from the looks of it, she wasn't a captive, she was helping them!

Harry watched the picture fall to the ground, but from his angle, he couldn't quite see what it was, but obviously it was something shocking to Draco, judging by his reaction. Damn it! If only Draco would tell him things! Then he wouldn't have to hide around corners trying to glimpse fallen photos! Stupid stubborn slytherins!

Breaking composure, a single tear fell down his cheek, even as his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. His mother... she had always been special to him... and now... she was alive... but doomed to be going to Azkaban with the rest of the Death Eaters. And the worst part of it was that her own son would be the one to do it. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair at all.

Harry gasped when Draco fell to the floor. Coming out from his hiding spot, he rushed over to the blonde. "Draco? Draco, are you alright?" He asked, wondering what was so terrible. It was then that he could finally see the fallen picture. Narcissa Malfoy helping the Death Eaters. In this one, she was wrapping bandages around ones head, after he had been hit with some curse. He reached for it, looking closer at the moving figures; he could read her lips praising him for his excellent work in the fight. Such courage. A bunch of rubbish if you asked Harry. "Oh, Draco." he said, wrapping his arms around his lover in a tight hug.

He felt the arms wrap around him, and for a second he gave in to the warmth, comfort, and love he felt there. He then pushed them away, wiping angrily at his eyes. "Stop it! I'm not a child. I don't need a hug. I know where the other Death Eater's are. We can go after them tomorrow."

Harry reeled back, as if he had been physically hit, shocked at his reaction. Looking away at the floor, he mutely nodded. "Do whatever you want Malfoy."

Silver eyes narrowed at Harry as he looked up, tears almost ruining the effect of his anger. "I have to arrest my own mother Potter! You'll never understand how that feels!" he growled, even as a lone tear made it's way down his cheeks.

Harry really had nothing to say in response to that. It was true. His mother was dead, and even if she had been alive, she would never have gotten mixed up in all this. He could understand Draco's anger. He wouldn't want to do that to his own mother, and he really didn't want to arrest Narcissa either. But if it helped them end this for good... Harry sighed. It was probably best to just leave Draco alone right now. He wouldn't accept any sort of comfort from anyone much less him right now. Standing up, he collected the photographs and documents back into the envelope and left them next to Draco as he walked away down the hall. It tore at him to do that, but he knew it would be best for now. Thinking of something, he cast a tracing spell on the blonde so that he would

know if he went anywhere or did anything that might require saving. He glanced back once over his shoulder before apparating to their office.

He remained on his knees for a while. A numb feeling beginning to settle in as he just stared at the floor. He didn't even bother to try to block the spell Harry had cast on him. It was just something he wasn't ready for. Something he didn't want to deal with.

His mother had been a vast supporter of Voldemort and his ideas. He had always believed she had supported him because of her husband and son being apart of it. He had never dreamed that it could actually be because she believed in the cause so strongly. With a sigh, he shed one last tear, wiped his face, pulled the envelope into his arms, and stood.

First thing he would have to do is apologize to Harry for the way he acted. Then for what he had said to him. While it was true Potter didn't know what he was going through, it was also true that he had never had the chance to have time with his mother. Voldemort had taken it from him. He had taken a lot away from him. In Draco's own way, this is the only way he could apologize for something his father had helped bring about. He apparated to their office and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Potter. I was harsh earlier. I'll work on a plan of attack and we can look it over once I get a rough draft wrote out. I don't want to go into this without a proper plan. Or we might as well kill ourselves and spare them the trouble." That said; he took a seat, pulling out the papers once more, but ignoring the pictures.

Harry looked up, surprised at the apology. "That's alright Malfoy. I get it. Let me know if you need help with the plan." He said.

He nodded. "I will. Yet I don't think you get it. I'm sorry as well for bringing your mother up in this. You never got to be with her, so it was uncalled when I brought her up."

"Thank you. I appreciate your... caring."

He raised an eyebrow at Harry's hesitation, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he began working diligently, trying to faze out the whole addition of his mother into an otherwise basic mission.


	10. Chapter 10

Nuriko: Well, sorry for the delay. Yet it seems that the plot has become a little harder for my co-author and I and we've been taking time to work out the fine details. I mean, this was losing the plot with all the sex, and so we wanted to go back to where it was. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter. We'll try to keep them coming at a somewhat regular pace.

Chapter 10:

Draco worked into the evening, working over the papers and marking down notes as he went. His face was a mask of seriousness. It was almost hard to realize he was the same as the boy Harry had gone to school with all those years ago. Once he was finished, he looked up. "Potter, it's finished. Want to look at it?" he asked, holding out the paperwork he had been working on.

Harry looked up, after hours of near silence, mouth gaping as he had slightly fallen asleep on his desk, his paperwork finally completed hours ago. "Uh? Er, yeah, sure thing."

He raised an eyebrow. "Should we save this for the morning, Potter? You seem... worn out."

"No, no. I'm fine." He said around a yawn. "Let me take a look now, and we can finalize things."

He sighed, handing the paperwork over to him.

Harry looked it over carefully. It was extremely detailed down to every minute and nearly every footstep they would take. He raised an eyebrow at a couple parts, and then glanced up at Draco. "It's excellent. Not a thing could go wrong as long as it was followed."

He nodded. "I know them. I know my mo..." he trailed off, clearing his throat and trying again. "I know Narcissa Malfoy. There is no way I can allow them to win. They are responsible for many innocent deaths. They must be brought to justice."

Harry was surprised at Draco's words, but then supposed that it was just his way of dealing with it. "Well, it's always best to know your enemies."

He nodded. "That is why they took me on as an auror."

"Right. Well then. I don't see anything wrong. We can put it into action tomorrow."

He nodded and stood, taking a copy and placing it on their boss' desk before heading over to look in at Harry. "Shall we go home?"

"Sure." He smiled softly, getting up to join him at the door

Once Harry had come up to meet him, he shifted, kissing his cheek. "I'll see you at home." That said, he apparated home.

His green eyes widen, a hand lifting to his cheek, before he apparated to the manor as well.

Draco was sitting in the sitting room, reclining in a chair and his eyes closed even as Dorry fussed over him and rushed off to get food ready.

"Aw, Master Harry. What would you like for dinner?" Dorry asked.

"Um, doesn't really matter Dorry. What ever you make is fine." He went over to Draco, sitting down on the couch next to him. "Are you going to be okay doing this? We can always have others assigned to it."

He nodded and rushed off to continue on into the kitchen.

Draco opened a single eye and looked at Harry. "Someday you'll have to tell him what you want."

"What? Tell who what?" He asked, confused and lost at the abrupt change in topics.

He raised a single eyebrow. "Dorry. Leaving a house elf to his own ideas is a bad thing."

"Oh. I guess I'm just not used to having house elves around." Harry said, leaning back. "Now stop avoiding me and answer the question: Are you able to do this?"

He opened his eyes once more and meet his gaze dead on. "I can do my job, if that's what you're asking."

"Good." He crossed his arms behind his head. "So what is Dorry making for dinner?"

"Lamb in orange sauce," he replied, closing his eyes once more.

"Oh. Alright." He said, stretching out and also closing his eyes.

"Are you ready for it?"

"Yes."

"You won't hold back because there's a woman there, will you?" he asked, his voice emotionless.

"No."

He opened his silver eyes, looking at him. "What's with the one word replies?"

"Nothing. Just giving you the truth." His green gaze met Draco's silver one, and held it. "Would you like further details?"

"It might be helpful."

"Okay. Yes, I'm ready to do battle tomorrow. I'll follow the plan, not get killed, make sure you don't get killed, and arrest everyone, man or woman."

He nodded, listening to the other's words before closing his eyes once more. "I see. That about sums it all up, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it does."

"Well, then things should go well tomorrow."

"Yes, they should."

He nodded, standing up and moving into the dining room as he heard Dorry call that dinner was ready.

Harry followed, wondering if Draco was okay with what he had said. It was only the truth, and he knew Draco was thinking the same thing, thinking of the woman as Narcissa Malfoy, not his own mother.

He took a seat at the table, thanking Dorry for the meal and beginning to eat. But it wasn't something he gave his all to. He was slow and hesitant.

Harry sat down at the opposite end from Draco, thanked Dorry, and just watched Draco pick at his food.

"Did you get all the paperwork done?"

"Yeah. Everything's all caught up."

Draco nodded his approval. "That's good. I was tired of them.

"I know you were."

He soon pushed his plate away, less than half eaten and stood. "I'm going to bed. Morning will be here too soon."

"...Alright." Harry didn't approve, but he wouldn't argue. He began eating his own food then, as Draco left. Finishing his meal, he left the plate in the kitchen, then went up to his own room.

Draco laid on his bed, struggling not to allow the pain and tears to escape. Yet as he thought on what he would have to do tomorrow, he began to softly cry. He couldn't help it. He had to do this to his OWN mother. It was painful. And for the first time in his life, he wanted someone with him, sharing his pain.

Harry paused outside the bathroom. Something felt wrong. Unbalanced. He left the room and walked door the hall. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand to knock, when he heard the soft cries from within. Opening the door, he looked in. "Draco?" Seeing him lying there on the bed, staring at the ceiling, he went in. "Do you mind if I come in?"

He shook his head, even as several more tears fell from his eyes, only to trail down and into his hair.

"No... I'd... like it if... you were here."

"Okay." Harry replied, entering the room and climbing up onto the bed next to Draco. "You really miss her don't you?"

More tears fell and his only answer was to nod. He was and still is in a way, a mother's boy. Knowing that he had to face his mother tomorrow... it was painful.

Harry reached tentatively to hug him. He knew he couldn't really understand much of what Draco was going through, but he could at least try to be there for him.

Sniffling slightly, he curled up into Harry's embrace, cuddling close to him even as he cried softly, silently.

He just held him close, occasionally stroking his fingers through the silky blonde hair and murmuring softly to reassure him as much as he could.

He sighed, cuddling close to him. "Harry..." he whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Am I... a bad son... for planning to do this... to my mother?"

"No!" Harry said a little too forcefully. "No, you're not. You're just doing what's right. She would understand. If you were willing to kill for the Dark side, you can save for the light. This is something you have to do. Think of how many people you'll save."

He swallowed, burying his face into his lover's chest. He couldn't stand this. It was tearing him apart. "But... isn't family... important?"

"Yes, it is. But sometimes they are wrong, and you have to do what is right. And sometimes that can be hurtful towards them and yourself. You just have to choose what's best. You can ignore it, but it's not going to be any better."

He continued to cry softly. "I'll be ok for tomorrow, Harry... just for tonight... can I cry... and sleep in your arms?"

"Yeah, I'm here for you." Harry told him, hugging him even closer.

A small smile tugged at his lips at those words. "Good," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips, before settling into his arms to attempt to sleep, even as tears still occasionally fell.

Harry kissed him back, and then lay there with Draco until the blonde at last fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Most Unlikely Partnership

Authors: Dark Nuriko and Mayhem's Angel

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do not belong to us. The character of Bernard Strongshack however, DOES belong to Mayhem.

Warnings: SLASH! Lemon!

Chapter 11

Harry woke the next morning with the sun trying to burn into his eyes. Squinting painfully for a moment, he couldn't remember where he was for a second. Looking down, he realized that he must have at last fallen asleep after what seemed like hours of watching Draco sleep, the worry and sadness at last leaving his face as he slept. Pressing a light kiss to Draco's forehead, he gently woke the other man up. "Draco... wake up. We've got to get ready for work. We can't be late today." Harry said quietly, stroking the back of his hand along the blonde's jaw. He was rewarded when the blonde moved into the touch and began to stir.

Draco felt a soft, gentle touch and leaned into it, before slowly opening silver-gray eyes to meet emerald. "Morning, Harry. I didn't keep you awake last night, did I?"

"No. It was alright. I like watching you sleep anyways. Did you sleep okay?" Harry asked, concerned that he might have ha a nightmare about the things to come this day.

He nodded, looking away shyly. "Surprisingly, it was a very pleasant sleep."

"Good. I'm glad. Now, we need to get dressed and find something to eat." He said, giving him a real kiss this time before sliding out of bed.

He groaned when the kiss broke. "Potter, you could have kissed me a little longer, you know," he grumbled, even as he forced himself to get up head for the bathroom. He was planning on a shower before heading into the kitchen for breakfast.

Harry though, a little quicker than Draco this morning, had already started his own shower, and was surprised when Draco came up behind him while he was testing the temperature of the water.

He smiled slightly, more of a smirk than anything, and kissed the back of Harry's neck. "Perhaps... a quickie before breakfast?" he asked, finding Harry's ear and sucking on it lightly.

Harry shivered at the words, the feel of his breath across his neck, and mostly at the lips sucking upon his ear. "Oh, I think we have time."

Draco grinned, even as he rubbed his arousal against Harry's backside. "Oh, do we? That's good, because I want you. Right here, right now, and with the water pouring over both of us."

Harry gasped as he heard Draco's words, shivering at the thought. "Sounds... wonderful." He managed between gasps as the blonde continued to rub against him, licking and teasing his ear and neck.

Draco nibbled and suckled at his throat, even as he pushed his lover into the path of the spray. Using the water, he trailed his hand down his back and over the tempting round globes of Harry's ass, before a single finger pushed between to tease over the puckered opening. "Would you like me to describe what I want to do to you?" he murmured huskily into his ear.

"Mmmm. Please." Harry murmured, wondering just what it was exactly that Draco was going to do to him. He was sure he would like it at any rate. He moaned as he felt Draco penetrate him with his finger. He was so hard already, and this teasing wasn't helping.

Trailing his lips from his neck to his shoulder blades, he continued to tease the tight passage with a single finger. "I'm going to tease your entrance with slow, sure strokes. After all, I don't want you hurting. Then, once you can take one finger well, I'll push in a second. And then a third. I'll continue until I'm certain you can take my length. How does it sound so far, Harry?" he said as he trailed his tongue along his spine.

"Really good." He panted, already losing himself in the sensations. "W-What else are you going to do?" He asked a little nervously, shivering at the tongue trailing down his spine.

As his fingers began working over the tight channel, his mouth continued to lick along his spine, catching some of the water trailing down it. "Meanwhile, I plan to kiss, nip, and suck along your back, teasing a trail toward your firm cheeks and marking you as mine along the way." That said, he left a hicky right at the small of Harry's back.

"Ahhh... but you're already doing that." Harry pointed out, even as his back arched away from Draco. That spot on his back REALLY tickled, it was almost uncomfortable to have Draco lick there, but he gasped when he moved lower and left a hicky on the small of his back. THAT one was way more erotic, and sent darts of pleasure straight to his groin.

Kissing the dark mark that was left after his sucking, he smiled. "True," he murmured. "Well, I suppose next I'll remove my fingers, which have been plundering your depths, and move to torment your hole with my tongue." True to his word, he removed his fingers and bowed down to tease the puckered entrance with his tongue.

"Oh! Draco!" He gasped softly, falling forward to support himself on the wall with his arms, as the blonde licked his entrance. His new position only opened him further to Draco's teasing ministrations, and he panted into the crease of his elbow, his face hidden there as he was tormented so sweetly.

Draco teased the passage with his tongue, pushing his moist muscle far into his lover and teasing the passage, working to get it moist before attempting something more.

"W-What... next?" He breathlessly asked, wondering if he would get a response, unsure what his lover had in mind.

Once he had sufficently tormented the entrance he pulled back and looked up at him. "Oh, you were listening?" he asked softly. "Well, next I plan to kiss my way back up your back, even as I settle myself against your passage and slowly work myself into you." Having said that, he shifted so that his lips once more moved back up along his spine, stopping when his cock was at Harry's entrance. With his lover bent, he began to push into the welcoming heat, even as he nipped at his lover's neck.

"Yes, I was list-ening." Harry got out, further turned on by the blonde's words, and now his movements. "Oh...more!" He gasped as Draco finally began to enter him.

He laughed softly, his breath caressing his neck. "Always in such a hurry, why is that?"

"You... I love you're teasing, but... ah...you make it feel so good. I can't... last." Harry said, pushing back onto him. "I can't... get enough... of you."

Draco smiled at those words, pushing fully into him. "Well, with those words, how can I refuse to give you what you want?" he asked, biting his shoulder blade lightly, even as he began to thrust in and out of the tight passage.

"Ahhh! Thank you." Harry murmured for unknown reasons, pressed against the wall as Draco plunged into him over and over.

A smirk crossed his lips, even as he reached a single hand over Harry's hips and caressed the neglected length, even as he pounded into the passage over and over again.

Harry groaned in pleasure as he was stroked by long sensual fingers, drawing more and more feelings from him. The sensations kept building a swirling, making him nearly light headed with the passion. He wanted to make it last longer, but he never could with Draco, especially not now.

Draco began moving faster, his body driving deeply into his lover. "Don't hold back. Cum for me, Potter," he said in a throaty purr, even as he felt himself drawing closer to spilling.

"Mmmhmmm..." Harry groaned, feeling his body ready itself to obey the command. "Oh Merlin! Draco!" Harry called as he finally gave in and his hot cu, spilled over Draco's hand, spurting from him in long streams, never seeming to end, until at last his body was finally spent.

Draco didn't last much longer. Once the tight passage began to tighten around him, he groaned, pushing into it twice more before spilling his own white liquid from his body. It spilled in shots, his cock seeming to jerk with each one. "Harry!" he cried, before he was spent, falling across his back after a while.

Harry rested against the wall of the shower, panting heavily as Draco rested on top off him. It took a few minutes, but eventually he came spinning back down into his mind. "Mmm. Draco, that was wonderful, but you're getting a little heavy." He protested lightly, unsure if his unsteady legs would hold them both up much longer.

Draco moaned, but moved off his lover, reaching for the soap and beginning to wash up. "Sorry. I guess you just momentarily stunned me."

"You have the same affect on me, love." Harry said, turning around again and taking the soap from him. Giving him a small kiss on the lips, he set himself to the task of cleaning the other man.

He smiled, feeling pleasure at his lover's actions. Draco took the soap once Harry was done with it, and did the same for him. "How did I manage to become so lucky as to go from enemy to lover?"

"Don't quite know, love. I wonder that myself sometimes." Harry responded, enjoying having Draco work the soap over his skin.

Once he was certain they were both clean from top to bottom, Draco pushed his lover into the spray, following him into it to rinse off. "Mm, Potter, I think I'm glad we aren't enemies. Although, I'll miss our rivalry."

"You will? Really. Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that then." Harry teased, leaning in for another kiss. "Wouldn't want you getting bored with me."

Draco snorted once he returned the kiss. "It'll never happen."

"Good. Because I would hate that." Harry said, leaning against him, in an odd moment of needing comfort. He wasn't sure why, but he sensed things were going to go bad, quite soon.

Draco wrapped his arms around the brown haired boy, holding him close. "Just remember, no matter how much of a git I can become, I love you."

"I know. I love you too, Draco." Harry murmured into his chest, tightening his arms around the other. "I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me, Harry. I'm just, going to be a little distant."

"Yeah. I think I can deal with that. I hope."

He gave him a small smile. "How would you feel if you were about to go after your mother?"

"Absolutely awful. I'm really sorry you have to do this Draco. You don't have to. There are other ways." Harry said, looking up at him, thinking that it maybe would be better if Draco didn't have to go through with it.

Slowly Draco shook his head. "No, I can't trust this to someone else. I'm the only one who knows how she thinks."

"I guess that's true. Still, I wish you didn't have too."

A soft kiss was placed to his lovers lips. "Thank you. But wishes don't work. Besides, once this is done, we can get to work on other cases."

"You'd think living in a world full of magic, that wishes would work. At least if you wanted them enough." Harry sighed and pulled away, turning off the water. "C'mon. Breakfast must be waiting."

Draco nodded, drying off with a spell before getting dressed and heading downstairs.

Harry sighed again, and followed him done after doing the same. He found that Dorry. He found that Dorry had already made breakfast, and set it in front of their places, where Draco was sitting now, and listlessly moving food around on his plate. "Thanks Dorry", he said to the house elf as he took his own seat, beginning to eat quietly, knowing Draco probably wouldn't speak to him for a while.

"Have you studied up on the plan?" he asked, even as he used his fork to push around his eggs.

"Yes. I know everything we're doing." He responded, actually eating his eggs.

Draco nodded. "Good. Would you make certain the other two Aurors we have coming in with us know it as well. If they fail, at all, to follow it to the letter, there will be deaths."

"Yes. I can make sure they know every line, word, letter, and period. We can't fail."

He nodded. "Good. Because we can't."

"I know." Harry affirmed, finishing his breakfast while Draco had still touched none of his own.

Draco nodded back, before pushing his plate away and standing up. "Good. I've got some last minute things to make certain of. I'll meet you at the office in fifteen minutes."

"Alright." Harry nodded. He pushed his own plate away, and leaned back, thinking. It couldn't go wrong. There was too much riding on it going right.

Draco walked over and almost past Harry. Yet he paused and leaned in, kissing him softly, before apparating from the home.

Harry was surprised at the kiss, and he blushed softly, touching his lips where Draco's had rested seconds before. He then stood and apparated to the ministry, needing to ensure that the other two Aurors had indeed memorized everything.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco steadied himself as he stood at the back of the small house. His wand raised and carefully undoing the various warding spells that he had found all over the place. It was obvious his mother was the one in charge here. They were special Malfoy curses that the Aurors would have failed to break without his knowledge. And some of them had been nasty.

One to age you, one to make your teeth fall out, one to give you boils all over, and one to remove your genitals were only some of them. The Malfoy's had been good at coming up with curses that hurt a person in more than just physical ways. There were even those that messed with your head. Undoing the last one, he motioned quietly that it was safe to proceed. The front and back were curse free. Now, the heavy stuff would begin.

Harry had stood quietly with the other two Aurors as Draco had undone all the spells and then motioned them forward. He followed the blond quickly, entering the hideout through the back door that Draco had secured for them. While un-cursing the house had taken a while, it would get harder than that once they were inside. Especially once they meet Narcissa. Apparently, she had been the one to put the rather nasty looking spells on the house.

Draco froze as he felt the air around him tighten. With a wave of his hand, he cleared the air, feeling it become a little easier to breath. He then motioned for those behind him to check the rest of the house while he headed forward, knowing his mother knew he was there; waiting for him.

Harry nodded, and pointed to different directions that the other Aurors should go check out. He'd felt it too. Narcissa knew they were there. And she was ready.

Narcissa sat in a chair in a back bedroom, waiting. She could sense her son there, the bond they shared as a mother and son was more than enough to tell her that; she hadn't needed the charms. Smart of him to recognize them and disarm them. She'd taught him well.

Draco's silver-gray eyes seemed to become cool, distant, even as he felt his heart race a little. He didn't want to face his mother, but this was his job; his duty. He walked into the room with a slow, professional motion. "Come out, Narcissa Malfoy. The other wizards are captured by now. The ministry has charged you with aiding and abetting former Death Eaters," Draco called out in a cool tone.

Narcissa's cold laugh echoed around Draco. "What's the matter dear? Afraid to face your own mother? Come now Draco, you can find me easily enough. You know I'm waiting for you..." Her voice faded away, the charm she had used to make it surround her son, ended.

Draco's eyes flashed. "Actually, I was wondering when you became so cowardly that you wouldn't meet an Auror head on," he remarked coolly, even as he undid several curses on his way to the room his mother was in.

Narcissa laughed again, opening the door as she stood to greet her son. "Lovely to see you again my dear. Too bad your manners have gone down hill. Tsk tsk. I thought I taught you better than that."

"I remember some woman who was loving, if not a bit off, who taught me many things. What I see before me is someone who can't flee from the law any longer."

"Aw, now Draco dear. No need to be rude. I'll come with you. Willingly even."

"Now, you don't think I'd believe that while you still have your wand, do you?"

"You have no faith in your mother do you?" Narcissa sighed. "Where ever did I go wrong?" she seemed to sigh again, but was muttering a stunning spell. "Sorry dear. But I just can't let you, my own beloved son, get in my way. It's bigger than you think." She swept past her stunned child, and apparated out of the house, casting a complicated spell that drew the other wizards to her.

Harry had bound the other wizards with the help of the Aurors, but they were quickly pulled away from them; no matter how much Harry and the other's tried to stop them. What was this? What was Narcissa doing? And how come Draco hadn't stopped her!

Draco smirked from his place outside the house, even as his mother appeared, looking smug. The other Death Eaters coming to her summons. Draco had cast an Anti-Disapparition Jinx around the house area so no one could escape.

"Expelliarmus," Draco called, even as his disarmed his mother. It was amazing what someone could do with a transfiguration spell. With his mother's wand in hand, he cast a full body bind on her, since she was the only one not tied up. "You did teach me well mother. So well, that even I wouldn't trust you."

"What have you done you insufferable boy! How did you get past my plan?" Narcissa shrieked; her calm demeanor shattered in the face of near defeat. "I wish I had never given birth to a traitor son like you! I shall get you Draco!"

Draco didn't even bat an eyelash, even as the words cut deeply. "You were free and clear, Narcissa. You had absolutely no need to aid the Death Eaters. For you crimes, you will be sent to Azkaban. I hope you will enjoy it. For it will be the last place you see."

"AGHHHHHH!" She screamed, her fury swallowing any words that she could have thought of. She struggled against the spell, but it was useless. She was right. She had taught her son to well, and now he would be her downfall. "You won't win Draco!"

"Tell that to the courts," he said coldly as the Aurors came out of the house. "Here, take care of them!" he called, walking stiffly away.

Harry directed the other Auror's to gather everyone else up, grabbing Narcissa himself and adding a couple of his own charms. He took out their portkey, and gathered the others around it, so no one would be able to escape on the return.

"Get off of me! Do not touch me you filthy boy! You brought down the Dark Lord, but I, I shall bring him back again!" Narcissa continued to shriek; appalled that Harry Potter dared touch HER.

"Shut up." Harry snapped at her. He cast a silencing charm, not needing her screams anymore, or her coarse remarks to Draco. The portkey pulled them all back to the ministry, leaving Draco behind, but Harry knew that he would be fine... for now.

Draco closed his eyes, drawing a deep breath. He couldn't break down now. He needed to do paperwork. He would fall apart once he went home. Opening them once again, he lowered his spell from the area and apparated back to his office.

Harry sighed as he walked into his office. He'd secured Narcissa and the other wizards in Azkaban to await their trials. Now, he just had to write up his version of what happened, and the arrest report. He probably wouldn't see Draco until much later, if at all before tomorrow. He wanted to get his work done so Draco wouldn't have to get at him to do it. He had enough to worry about.

Draco was bent over his work, his eyes slightly watery, but he was still writing in his professional manner. He just wanted to get this over with, and fast.

Harry frowned as he spotted Draco at his desk. That wasn't right. It could wait. "Draco...?"

"What?" he asked, his voice cool, his hand still moving as the report flowed from him.

"Er. Don't you think that could... um, wait? Maybe you should go home..." He ended weakly, knowing already that Draco would fight him on this. Of course it couldn't wait. This was more important. Work had to be separated from personal life.

"The sooner I finish this, the sooner I can ignore it all together."

"I guess you're right." Harry reluctantly agreed and sat down to do his own work.

Draco signed the bottom of his report with a flourish, smiling, before standing up and putting it into the out box. "I'll see you at home," he murmured, his composure beginning to crack.

Harry could only nod as his heart broke a bit at the fact that his love was hurting so much and he could do next to nothing to help him.

Draco apparated to his bedroom and curled up onto his bed. Holding a pillow close, almost as if it was a person, he began to cry. He let the damn go and sobbed, every harsh word from his mother that he recalled making him cry all the more.

Harry sighed as Draco left, apparating back to the house. He finished his report as quickly as he could, then stood and apparated home himself. He searched the house for Draco, but didn't seen him. He asked Dorry if he had seen him, but the elf confirmed it negative. Harry frowned, and went upstairs. Pausing at his room, he turned towards Draco's door. He was probably there. Harry walked forward, he would check on him, see if he was okay and comfort him as well as he could. He wasn't sure if Draco just wanted to be left alone, but he couldn't just do that without being sure.

Draco continued to cry, clinging to the pillow like a lifeline. Today had been the hardest night of his life, and he hated that he had gone through with it.

Harry opened the door slowly. He could hear Draco now; hear the low sounds he made as he cried. He slipped into the room, shutting the door softly behind him as he moved over to the bed, sliding up close to Draco on the bed; he carefully removed the pillow and wrapped his arms around him instead.

Draco clung to Harry, his tears soaking his shirt. "I... I... hurt..." he murmured in a low, pain filled voice.

"I know, love, I know." Harry murmured, drawing him closer and rubbing his back soothingly. He hurt too. Because Draco had had to do this, and that he couldn't do anything more to help him than be there.

Draco cried into his lover's arms, sniffling and sobbing, even as his arms seemed to cling tightly to the warm body. "Am... I... really... that... bad...?"

"No. No you're not. She just... she believed in what she was doing, and thought it was the right thing. You knew better." He took a deep breath. "She didn't want to believe that her only son could foul her plans so quickly. She was angry... it happened to be at you. You can't trust what she says just because she's your mother. She's wrong about you."

Draco sniffed, once more feeling like he was going to start crying again, even as he continued to cling to Harry.

Harry just held him as his tears stopped a little. He felt like he was going to start crying himself, having to reassure his lover like this.

Draco's eyes continued to drip their tears, even as he held onto Harry a little harder. "I... I'm... sorry."

Harry jerked in surprise. "Why?"

"For... being such... a cry baby."

Harry couldn't help the laughter. "Don't apologize for that. You're not."

Draco felt a small smile cross his lips, as his eyes met Harry's. "Ok."

"Okay." Harry smiled back. He kissed his forehead, and held him closer. "Are you feeling better now?"

Draco nodded, pulling Harry closer. "A little, thank you for being here for me."

"You're welcome." Harry said. "Do you want anything? You didn't eat today..."

Draco shook his head. "No. I don't want any food."

"Okay." Harry was content to just hold him. This was all he could do. Comfort him, and try to make it hurt a little less.

Draco rolled onto his back, even as he looked up at him and smiled softly. "Please, love, would you do me one favor?"

"Anything." Harry promised.

Draco looked up at Harry, his silver eyes serious. "I want you to make love to me. Make me forget today ever happened."

Harry looked into his eyes. He couldn't ignore the request. It wouldn't really wipe the memories away, but Draco could pretend it would. "All right." He murmured, leaning over him to kiss him full on the lip; he would do anything to take the pain away.

Draco's eyes remained open, focused on his lover. Even as he moaned into Harry's mouth, even as his tongue slipped into Harry's mouth.

Harry felt his silver eyes one him and his own green ones fluttered open to met Draco's gaze. He watched, even as their tongues dueled in their battle for dominance of the kiss. Breaking away reluctantly for air, he smiled down at him. "What are you looking at so intently?"

"Because I want to see you, even as you do delicious things to my body," he replied, his voice now thick with passion.

"Good reason." Harry smirked, placing another hot kiss on his lips before sliding down his lover to 'do delicious things' to his body.

Draco gasped, his body shifting, even as he wanted to feel more of his lovers hands, lips, and anything else he wanted to touch him with.

Harry drank it in, knowing that this time, this time it would be better than all the rest. Love needed to wash away and heal all the pain that had been felt today, and he was the only one that could heal Draco. So he did. With soft lips and tender, burning kisses, stroking hands and delicate touches to cause gasps and moans at the tickling sensations running over the skin. He loved to make love to Draco. It was such a moving experience each time, new feelings were discovered each time...As much as this was healing Draco; it was healing him as well

Draco arched up as Harry explored and searched his body over. He loved it. He wanted to be even closer to his lover. He wanted to be one with Harry, feeling the passion and pleasure that was washing over his body with everything that his lover did to him. It was wonderful and amazing... all at the same time.

Harry gazed up at Draco as his body arched ever closer to his. Pressing a kiss to his stomach, and moving his lips down over the soft skin to a jutting hip; to the soft yet hard skin of his erection, gently laving it with attention in ways he never had before.

Draco almost bent in half when Harry began to torment his hard member in a way that he had never expected before. His silver eyes were wide as he stared at his lover. "Ha-rry!"

"Yes?" Harry asked, looking up from his tasting of his lover. He licked his lips, getting more of the taste. He had rather not wanted to be interrupted, but responding to Draco had been too much of a torture to the other not to answer.

At those touches to his whole body and those licks in areas he had never had Harry be so bold in; he had managed to make Draco lose all train of thought. "Stop... teasing."

"Never." He vowed, with a very Malfoy-like smirk. Leaning back over him, he touched his tongue to the softest of skins once again, ignoring Draco and doing as he pleased.

Draco gasped and bucked up into Harry touch, knowing he would have to get his lover back at a later date.

Harry smiled against him, and moved to torture a different area, sucking and teasing the flesh mercilessly as it hardened under his tongue.

Draco could no longer keep his eyes open and they drifted closed. But without sight, the sensations increased, making the blonde whimper in pleasure.

Harry was once again drawn away from his task to look at his beautiful lover. He drew in a sharp breath as he took in the wonderful vision laid before him. Soft lashes had finally drifted closed against the faded lights of the room; white-blonde hair spread out on the pillow as he head tossed in pleasure. His lips were red and bruised looking from their passion earlier, and the flush spread down his chest to the hard peaks of his nipples. His chest heaved as he struggled to take in the next breath through all the fire that must be racing through his veins. He looked more than ready to Harry. Tearing his gaze from his lover -as difficult as it was - his hand slipped ever lower under Draco's body.

Draco cried out, even as his hardness jumped and the attention to the area below it. He panted, gasped, and pleaded, even as he loved every second of it.

Harry twisted his fingers inside of Draco, searching of that spot; that one area that would have him seeing stars and screaming his name. Finding it, he pushed gently against it, bringing Draco close to the edge.

Draco arched up, his eyes flying open. "HA-RRY!" he screamed in pleasure, even as stars flashed before his gaze.

Harry smirked. That had been exactly the reaction he wanted. He stroked the nerve endings briefly once again, before removing his hand. He muttered a lubrication spell under his breath and positioned himself before his entrance.

Draco was breathing rapidly, his body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. "Oh, please... Harry... stop tormenting... me!" he cried out.

"Sorry," He muttered, not really having meant to this time. He sheathed himself inside the tight warmth, holding still for a moment out of habit, before he began a hard, bone-jarring pace that he knew Draco wanted. Anything slow and sensual was out of the question when Draco only wanted to forget.

Draco's lips parted as deep, keening cries spilled from them. "HA-RRY! HARDER!" he yelled, his arms moving to wrap around Harry's shoulders and cling to him.

If Harry had been capable of such a thing at the time, he would have raised his eyebrow in surprise. But that was a little impossible in this situation. Instead, he moved in Draco's embrace, pounding him into the mattress. He didn't want to hurt his lover, but he wanted to give him what he wanted as well.

Draco's cries spilled into Harry's ear, even as he took the time to lick his ear from time to time, even as he his impassioned pleas were nothing more than deep cries of bliss.

Harry shuddered in pleasure when Draco licked his ear... it had always been a sensitive place for him, and this was making it worse. He thrust particularly hard against his lover, drawing out their combined pleasure. It was -so- good.

"Oh... GODS!" He screamed, feeling himself drawing nearer to that blessed peak.

"Unh... Draco!" Harry cried out. He was getting to close. It didn't seem like either of them would last much longer, but he was determined to bring Draco to completion first. He reached between them to grasp Draco's arousal and add to the stimulation he was already getting.

Draco screamed out in bliss, his hips bucking to meet Harry's every thrust, before he cried out and came, hard and fast. The rich milky seed spilling over Harry's hand and onto his own chest.

Harry stroked his hands over his cock a couple more times as he thrust harder into Draco and released his own essence into his willing lover

Draco groaned once more, a single extra spurt spilling from his member at the extra attention.

Harry held himself over Draco, panting heavily as he finished inside him; the slight tightening of Draco around him was his complete undoing. He shook slightly with the added effort of holding himself up as he slowly returned to himself. That had been so utterly... amazing

Draco was panting and whimpered, his eyes closed, even as he was content to be so close to his lover.

"Draco? You okay?" Harry managed to ask. He knew he was probably fine, but after today... he just had to be sure.

Draco purred before nodding his head. "Hm, I feel wonderful."

"Good." he said, placing a kiss on his forehead and rolling over to the side. He held out his arms, and drew Draco into them.

He sighed, cuddling close to him.

Harry sighed in contentment, on the verge of slumber. A small part of him hoped that Draco would be okay tonight. No nightmares and minimal regrets. The blond didn't need to be re-living any of this - at least not anytime soon. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Draco... will you be okay? Do you want me to get you a Dreamless Sleep potion or anything?"

Draco, with his mind slowly coming back to him, nodded. "That... might be a good idea, Harry. I don't know how I'll handle it tonight."

Harry nodded. "I'll be right back then." He said, sliding reluctantly away from his lover and finding his pants on the floor. Suitably dressed, he then descended downstairs to find a potion for his lover. Dorry was no longer awake at this hour, so he searched the potions storage area himself for what he required. He found what he sought - the last bottle - and made a note to make sure he got more for Draco the next day. Taking it back upstairs, he handed it the blond, now sitting up in bed, before removing his pants again and laying down next to him.

Draco smiled and accepted the vile; drinking down enough to make certain he'd have no dreams this night. "Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome Draco." Harry said, giving him a soft kiss and settling down to sleep next to him.

Draco sighed, curling against him, before sighing and drifting off into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
